Fate : Saga
by Labrysshadow
Summary: An alternate time line, an alternate war. The 3rd war ended with many irregularities and so the 4th came nearly a century later. However, the 4th is filled with the traces of the 3rd war's influence. Sending the 4th war into chaos. A OC centric story
1. Beloved and Devil

The warmth, the flowing and burning air flew to greet my face.  
My consciousness was brought back from the cold void.  
My sense of hearing slowly returned to me.  
The crackling and loud chants grew louder as I remain confused.  
My eyelids slowly parted.  
A flaming pyre greets my vision.  
Men in robes are about, performing a ritual.  
Defying the laws of physics, they all seemed to be standing on a vertical ground and stood horizontally to it...  
My confusion urges me to move, my senses returning.  
I was actually lying on the ground.  
Hands held and tied behind my back.  
Gravity made its presence known as my confusion sends my body lifted off from the ground before crashing back down.  
I gasp, pain rushes through my body.  
Groaning, I ignore the throbbing pain of my skull in a attempt to properly stand up.  
However, my struggle had alerted one of the hooded figures who stood by.

"Finally, you've woken up buddy~"

The man picks me up. Getting me on my knee's despite the pain around my stomach and head surging as he moves me.

"I don't know you."

"Oh? You can still talk? I guess it makes sense considering your the only person in this world left with the protection of a goddess."

_Protection of what?_

"But with this the ritual can finally move on with the sacrificial lamb and sacrifices at hand!"

_Why did you wait for me to wake up in the first place?_  
_Is this all just rehearsal and preparation?_  
_And what sacrifices?_

"Let silver and iron be the origin-"

The man leaves me as he holds up his hand. A crimson marking splattered across it.  
But with him leaving me, I get a chance to look around properly.  
My eyes soon land on unconscious group.  
People seemingly lying about, tied up completely from head to toe.  
Why are they more tied up then me?  
Putting aside my confusion, I try to get up.  
Pain once more crawling through my body as I try.  
My attention is finally brought to myself.  
The pain being too much to ignore further and make a run for...

"So that's why..."

My leg is messed up. I can see my clothes shredded along with a part of my flesh and skin.

_Was I hit by a car or a truck and send flying?_

"-Fuck"

My legs give out and I fall back to the ground.  
The man yet to notice me as he continues.  
Others in robes finally approaching him holding... Bloodied weapons.  
It finally clicks that this is a satanic ritual.  
The messed up one popularized by horror movies and the likes.

_Wait. There was sacrifices and sacrificial lamb._  
_Somebody will get a treatment worst then others. I'm the only one with a protection of a goddess._  
_I'm literally going to be defiled in the worst ways in that case if we follow the fact that this ritual is based on satanic ritual of horror movies._

_I can't stay here!_

"Oh. His becoming lively."

"We messed him up already. It makes sense he would try to get away again once he sees us."

"No worries. The ritual will be over soon, and we will just have to act as suppliers."

"After they all get killed right?"

_I don't want to die!_

But my pleas aren't heard.  
The flames are suddenly brought to life as it shoots up into the sky.  
White flames seemingly forming.  
My struggles come to a stop as I look up.  
Ignoring the man's maniacal laughter.

"I did it! I summoned the greatest servant there is! It's just as she said it's abilities are insane! And now I have something of equal worth to divine spirits!"

I can see 2 glowing crimson orbs.  
My body shakes.

_I don't want to die..._

I struggle more. I manage to stand up.  
I limp away ever so slowly. Taking an eternity to just move a few steps away from them.

"Then go-ahead Satan! Take these sacrifices for yourself and enjoy corrupting this sacrificial lamb! This bow protected by the god you hate someone much!"

"Lucifer?!"

I somehow managed to say those words as I turn around.  
The sudden explosion of force felt from behind me making me face them again.  
I see a flaming being dashing at me...  
Everything is so slow as seemingly stand there unable to move fast enough to get away from the quickly approaching fire.

_I don't want to die!_

I manage to close my eyes.  
Preparing to take whatever comes...

A surge of heat passes over me before dispersing...  
Nothing happens.  
I opened my eyes.  
And there stood the flaming being... The fires slowly fading away revealing the black and charred coloured body.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

It roared. It made a sound.  
One I could not understand.  
And then it stretched something out to me.  
It was a hand.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Something must be wrong. Let me just use a command seal to make sure it follows order if we can't satiate it with sacrifices. Now move aside and-"

The man of the group headed towards us.  
Lifting its arm and...  
Noticed that his hand was missing.  
The hand that was being held by the monster in front of me.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

_I can't understand whatever it's saying. It's not even something that can be produced by a human right?  
But...  
If it attacked them instead of me then I'm safe.  
I should probably take that hand just to make sure it doesn't kill me._

"You bastard! You shouldn't have attacked me! I'm the master! And I said kill him!"

The other quickly ran to check up on the man.  
I however didn't hear a thing as I was concentrated on the being in front of me. Holding onto the hand that still held warmth and smelled of burned flesh and Fire.  
And then pain surged through my hand.  
Pulling back, I hold onto my right arm.  
The pain of something burning itself into my arm could be felt.  
And then the thing began changing bringing silence to the panicking group behind it.  
Like a snake, the black charred body began shedding. White seemingly popping out from the hard shell. Slowly revealing... A woman. With horns. With large demonic wings. With scales all over its body and the unexpected thin with a arrow shaped end tail. All in white with black carving all over or colouring abnormal parts of the body.  
She was far less threatening now despite the all remaining bloody eyes like that of a beast.

"It's not even 5 minutes and you lost control of berserker! Forget about sticking through the war Now let's get out of here before it completely loses it and kill us all!"

"Shut! Didn't we bring enough sacrifices?!"

"AAAAARGHHHHHH! JUST STOP THE BLEEDING ALREADY!"

"You can't stop it yourself?! What happened to your magecraft?!"

"It's gone okay! Whatever that thing did took out all my magic circuits!"

As their group began falling apart from that revelation.  
Lucifer turns around to face them.  
Stretching out her hand towards them and pointing at them.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

And they all scrambled away.  
Tried at least. Fire bolts were thrown towards me and the thing.  
Lucifer easily sweeping it away with her hand before dashing at that insane speed.  
I find it odd I'm somehow fine now though.  
The pain that coursed through me came to an end, my body seems... To be handling the pain well despite how it was torture moments ago.

"Guess I took the right choice?"

_Though who the hell knows why. Hopefully I didn't enter a contract for my soul or something._

I once more stared down at my body ignoring the vain struggle before me.  
I see I'm still messed up but... The parts I thought were all ruined seemed to have gone back to normal.  
Guess she healed me?  
Looking back up at the one sided slaughter.  
I see she's taking her time.  
Making circles around them.  
Taking care of whatever is being thrown at her and breaking their limbs of outright cutting and skewering their body.  
I see thin strands being held by her bloody fists.  
The weapons she has been using to destroy her.  
But looking closer, squeezing my eyes to get a better look.  
I see those hands are more like claws, same with her feet.  
Guess that makes sense that she's using those to cut or break.

"I'll just... Lie down now."

I can feel fatigue swell forth.  
I'm burning up.  
I didn't do much, but I guess with a mangled-up body moving around it makes sense.  
So I slowly bend the knee and try to sit on my ass.  
No surprise I fail and fall on it instead. Pain oozing from my knee after I was unable to balance myself with my hands behind my back.  
Pain rushing through my arms afterwards...  
Even if they aren't messed up now, I guess the surface level stuff Will always sting horribly.

"I'll just... Lie down here."

_I can't find the strength to move now...  
Wow, this is really tiring. Or is it just the blood loss getting to me?  
Maybe I'm actually dreaming, and I might be already dead.  
Ah...  
I can see an angel approaching me even.  
Holding onto thin strands like that Lucifer held.  
And then she shoves into my stomach-_

_Okay not a dream not a dream!_

Pain rushes through me once more. Something burning within my body.  
Far worst then just moments ago.  
I think it's even acting up again.  
But I try to endure it.  
My eyes fixed on the Lucifer before me who looks completely different from just a moment ago.  
Having lost nearly all her demonic features and appearing before me as this pale beauty in the nude.  
Sending only one thought through my mind.

_How long am I supposed to endure this?!_

The answer was simple.  
Not long as she finally removes that fist from my stomach.  
My body suddenly energized letting me roll to the side and ball up a bit.  
... It wasn't that painful after, just a simple stinging pain continued from there.  
I can see however that I'm all good now.  
My body has been healed completely. Even my clothes.  
She even removed the bindings on my hands now that I ended up showing my back to her letting me finally lie down here for a moment and relax for a bit.

"Don't stare at me like that..."

I say that but I'm staring at her features...  
Not bad.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

I don't understand you...  
In any case she's trying to lift me up.  
Or get me to lift myself up on my feet.  
So after a moment, I do.  
It isn't like I can just sleep here or pass out now that I'm full of energy.

"Let's... Check if they got a car around here."

_Logic dictates that they got here with a vehicle. No way they're going to carry people and material by hand out here in the middle of... Nowhere._

"They probably left their phones in there hopefully. That way I can call for help."

_I can't just leave these people out here.  
Though it'll bite me in the ass later since I have to get taken in for questioning, I'm sure._

**{}{}{}{}**

Lucifer points in a direction off in the darkness of the night...  
Can she see in the dark?  
Putting some blind faith since she can't actually speak and since I don't want to become a target of her wrath like the mangled bodies of the satanic cult.  
I walk in the direction she points.  
After a short walk into the field, ignoring how Lucifer was walking behind my back with what I'm guessing is a torch.  
I'm not even going to try and turn around and see just in case this is a cheap horror trick tactic.  
As long as I don't know what's happening behind me I won't shit myself before dying suddenly.

"Ah. A van."

And I finally reach a vehicle.  
It was turned off and sitting in the middle of nowhere, ignoring the small path that it used to get here and how it's probably connected to a actual road.  
There's no way I'm walking and no way I'm take the car that's going to get cops on me and suspect me of murder and kidnapping...  
There's no way they'll believe that the girl behind me killed them.

"Time to check it out..."

Checking out the car.  
I open the door...  
It's not locked.  
I get into the car and check around...  
Keys are here, guess there's no automatic lock in this car.  
I take the keys and turn the car on.  
It roars to life and the door lights open.  
Okay now to check it out completely.  
Rummaging through everything here, I find a a bag... Filled with phone and cash.

"Probably the goods that belong to everyone they kidnap. I can see my phone even."

Taking it out, I can see it's all cracked and broken... Yup, I got hit by this care probably.  
I try and turn it on and... It works.  
Though I can't see anything clearly though all the cracks on the screen.

"Hopefully I can get this fixed..."

And just like that, Lucifer moves across me and takes the phone before pulling back...  
I can see that the source of light does come from burning piece of wood. Nothing frightening like I thought aside from how her hand was in the fire...  
She holds up the phone and... I can see something forming around it. The cracks slowly fade...  
The phone now looks good as new and she hands it back to me.  
Picking it back I check it out and everything is back to normal.

_Guess the Devi is good at fixing stuff..._

Ignoring that train of thought, I open a road app... Okay got the location, I'm not that far from a village and not far from where I am.  
Closing the phone... I take a moment to think how I'll get the cops to check up the location here without them coming to get me...  
No way trusting Lucifer with something like that considering she can't make any human sound...  
Don't look at me like that, read the situation here.

"Guess I'll have to act."

_Guess that turned out fine...  
Seems like they're going to come over now.  
Better hurry out of here..._

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

_Don't look at me like that.  
I can't leave the cash here.  
At least I left the phones behind for them.  
And since everyone who possibly owns the bag is dead, I don't have to worry about people searching for it.  
And the clothes I'm giving you. Can't have you walk around naked._

"But I'm definitely going to be beat once I get back if I have to walk all the way."

As though hearing my complaints, Lucifer moves again.  
She grabs me and holds me up in a bridal style...  
You know, this position is uncomfortable.  
And then she leaps... I don't see anything anymore.  
She dropped the torch...  
It's becoming cold...  
The wind is blowing strongly against me.  
Yup we're flying I'm guessing.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

**{}{}**

Well then, I guess I'll have to get my phone out and hope I don't drop it...

So, this is surprising. My car is still around the place I left it...  
Checking the pockets of my new bag, I pull out the keys of my car.  
Wow, it's still in good shape.  
It looks bloody and stabbed into me once when I got hit.  
I try it out and it works. I manged to get in the car without issue and Lucifer sits down next to me.

"... You're going to keep following me right?"

She nods.

"God this is going to be hell to explain to my dad."

She looks over to me unfazed... Before looking away.

_I mean come on, read the mood.  
Help me out here._

With a sigh I drive off.

"Where have you been?"

I enter through the front door. My father stands there. His enormous form looming over me despite the business suit he wore.

"I... Had connection issues with my phone. Sorry."

"And?"

"I brought a girlfriend home."

I look over to Lucifer... She's literally glaring at me.  
My father is shocked to the point he didn't process her face at that moment.  
He recovers and so does she as she walks into the house closing the door behind.

"... Pleasure to have you over. What's your name sugar?"

_OH god are you trying to smooth talk to a girl who can't make human sounds-_

**{}{}{}**

"I see. Hope my son takes care of you. I'll leave you 2 be now then. Have a nice night Lucy, good night son. Me and your brother are going to sleep now."

I follow them as they leave the living room heading upstairs to their bedroom talking to each other over my success...  
I can feel a Deathly stare from that success though.

"If you could have talked then maybe you should have done it before?!"

I shush at her in order to not be heard. Walking over to a sofa and sit down to relax.  
She follows me and sits next to me...  
Why not all the other seats around?

"Yeah I need a way to communicate with you."

She nods, and I get up.  
Heading into a room to search for the easiest tool to communicate.  
Coming back to her, I hold it out for her.

"Here's my old phone. It's not the best but with this you can send me messages that I can understand."

Once she grabs hold of the device.  
I let go and sit down next to her again to show how to use it...  
She sends me a message using the app I left on for her to try... Without help.  
Guess she knows.

"Let's see."

Checking out what she had send. I open my own phone...

"I created illusions to my dad. But it doesn't work on me? Okay... Guess that explains that. Anything you want to say to me and explain? Like the important stuff?"

She taps away and... Sends me a wall of text.

"In chunks next time please."

She sends a message again asking what I want to know...

"Okay let's start with what you are."

She answers.  
So she's something spiritual with a physical body known as a servant, taking part of a war with 7 others like her for the holy grail with a master.

"Why do you guys need a master? What's the grail?"

The holy grail is a nigh omnipotent wish granting device which will lead to one's dream. Servant's require a master to take part of the war to supply them magical energy in order to continue existing, mainly Magus's are masters and they are the ones who summon servants.

"Makes sense considering you for summoned and didn't just pop up choosing someone... What's a Magus and magical energy? Won't you vanish since I ain't one?"

A Magus is a mage of the current era. They are humans with magic circuits that generate magical energy to use thaumathurgy, magical formula's in order to control and create natural phenomenon such as fire and etc, using magical energy as resource.  
I will not disappear as I have embedded into you the magic circuits of all the mages who were present during the summoning ritual.

"I see... I suppose this is all surface and simple to understand information since I wouldn't understand the more complicated subjects, right?"

She nods.

"Am I able to use thaumathurgy?"

She shook her head.

"Yeah guess not."

_I mean I didn't learn how to use it before. Getting used to it would take god knows how long to someone who didn't have it from birth._

"Then since I'm part of the war will I die?"

I will do my best to avoid that.  
For that purpose please go to the church tomorrow.

"Why the church?"

The church is an organization who oversees the war. They protect master's without servant and thusly masters who gave up or lost their servant's.

"What will you do?"

Hypnotize them into aiding you. Hiding us. Until our existence is revealed. Where I will have them protect you and I will be defeated.

"Be passive in the war... That's good. But you said hypnotize right?"

She nods.

"Then while we're laying low will you help me and use those abilities to improve my life?"

She nods.

"So, this is where the church guy is?"

Lucifer nods as she exits the car behind me.  
It's nearly lunch time so I pull out a sausage roll to eat as I head in.  
She follows me as she eats a sausage roll, she seemed to have wanted it so I got it for her as well.  
It's a really nice meal.  
But that aside, I open the door and walk in.  
The large open hall stands before me.  
It looks run down.

"Hello! Any church fanatic around here?"

I walk in, being mindful of the rows of benches sat up, they look more decent.  
Though on the other hand as soon as Lucifer finishes her meal, she smacks me in the back of my head.

"Lucy please don't smack me for a joke will yeah. I don't there's any that's more fanatic then you."

Rubbing the back of my head.  
Doors on the opposite side of the entrance, on the side not actually opposite to it, opens up as a man enters the large room.  
Scratch that, an old man and all his white and old features enters.  
Wearing a simple white shirt and black trousers... Revealing his rippled muscle body.

_What is this? An old man in anime?_

"Ah. Welcome to the Christian church. My name is Richard, please don't mind to much the current state of the church, it's an old church build in the ancient ways. The government pays to maintain it so we can't make much changes to make it more presentable."

He approaches me and extends his hand.  
I shake it of course responding only after I had finished my meal... Lucifer is still standing behind me.

"So how can I assist you?"

And then Lucifer steps up.

**{}{}{}{}**

She says it makes a weird sound like usual.

The man nods.

"I shall. I will do whatever I can to assist you in this war."

_Okay that's effective._

"Mind keeping us informed about what goes on in the war? We're going to be passive about it."

"I will do that. Mind giving me your contact number? Oh, and are you interested in joining the community church group?"

_Hell no. I don't want to go to church on Sunday's, it's my only off day._

"Sorry but I have to refuse. But here's my card. The number is here."

I take my wallet out and pull the card out for him.  
Making sure my wallet is well tucked away.  
He seems to stare at it intently before putting it away.  
Though his eyes are glaring at Luci and me for some reason.

"This will do. Anything else?"

"I need help to make sure Lucy's magic stuff isn't spotted. I'm going to go around banks in order to get them to give me under the table cash."

"In that case, we can start tomorrow. I'll set up bounded fields for her to use it."

"Great. Oh, and tell us about who's in the war and their servant's info. If I actually stand a chance to win, I'll take it."

"I will do my best. I don't have any servant or proper means to learn it in detail but I can gain some level of information."

"That's good. Guess that's all."

"What are you saying. Lucy is over there praying."

I don't reply.  
I turn around...  
I turn back away from Lucifer who's well seated, praying with her hands clapped.

"How long does this last?"

"An hour or two."

"Okay is there a charger or a batter bank?"

"No charger. I did bring a bank though since I got it as a gift. I'll go get it."

And so, he leaves...  
I slowly get sit down next to Lucifer with some distance between us.  
I pull out my phone and start making plans...  
This is going to be a long and tedious month.


	2. Evil and insanity

I have stayed still in this house of mine for a while.  
I thought that I will be stuck here for longer.  
Once more waiting for my chance to come.  
Yet despite the time that I have been informed has passed, it feels as though no time went by.  
Like sleeping yet waking up at the moment of importance.  
I have entrusted myself to her in my wait.  
I know she won't take advantage of me.

**It's time.**

I can hear her voice again.  
My eyelids drift apart.  
I see that I am still within this dark cave under the house.  
I see that the creations of A has reproduced and cloned enough that my worms and magic crest have been fused and turned obsolete compared to hers.  
I see that my hand is held up with a crimson mark.

"Prepare the summoning ritual."

I speak without issue.  
My body moves without issue.  
The creatures about squeal and move without issue.  
A crimson ball like creature slowly crawls over to me.  
Space being granted as the creatures around crawl away leaving the floor as is.  
It begins dragging itself along, crimson liquid oozing from it's body drawing a line on the ground as it moved.  
This shall take some time.

"A. Did you recover the mass lost?"

**No. I could only recover 25. The rest was consumed.**

"A shame. Let me adjust my body. I need take a proper human form that doesn't appear to have come out from a lab experiment."

**Shall we use a fragment rider has given us?**

"Do so. Since your connection to the main soul has been cut of, we can't perform long distance clairvoyance, relying on uncertain factors will only work against us."

**Rider was surprisingly enough playing to our advantage. Did you ever think her clairvoyance depicted a different future?**

"Unlikely. No, even if it did, the results can only be for the best if she let me live."

**In that case I'll prepare grail interference plan and summon the strongest available from the demonic shard.**

"Will the thief interfere?"

**Unlikely, we are working within the limits the grail has offered. Tempering with it will surely adverse effects.**

"She has used it many times before through loopholes... Let's assume she can influence it more."

**That will result in the others being influenced as well. It would be better to assume she has left it be as she can then control others.**

"So she has created allies. We will see then."

**Then, the tohsaka and the church will be our only allies.**

"Have you informed the tohsaka? The church will know."

**The telegraph creation has begun creating a report. They will know once you have made the summoning.**

"You don't want me to wait for the summoning?"

**We do not have the prana for servant's that consumes. We require a archer, caster or assassin to stay within the war. The sooner the summoning the better.**

"I understand. How long has it been since I have become a master?"

**About an hour or 2. It seemed like it was activated just in time for the thief to make her own summoning.**

"Already taking a servant spot from us... In that case try to confirm the number of servant's summoned at the same time."

**I hope that you aren't thinking of a war of 6 vs 1 are you?**

"That is a possibility considering her."

**Such pessimism.**

"It's only pessimistic if I don't see a chance of winning."

The final adjustments has been done.  
I can feel myself hold a human form.  
One that I am familiar with.  
I have taken up the form of which I had in my prime.  
The look of which I had before my degradation.  
I draw in more of the creatures.  
They wrap around my body as understood.  
They change and shift to my liking.  
Clothes are formed, making myself complete.

"The catalyst?"

**It is present here**.

I see a creature move towards me. With a platter like head, it holds up the scales, the catalyst for the summoning.  
A low growl is released by the creature that has painted the ground with its fluids.  
A magical circle has been completed.

"Good."

I take up the piece and toss it to the middle. The creatures about crawl away leaving the premise through the holes within the walls.

**Connection completed. Proceeding with summoning interference.**

The summoning circle comes to life as start the summoning.  
The command seals glow as a result of the interference.  
I can feel power being drawn out instead of poured in...  
What's this?  
Again?

**Outside interference detected. Unable to stop progression of unknown entity. Summoning ritual selection has been nullified. Entity has begun forced summoning.**

As failure to hold back the unknown strikes again.  
I am forced to summon a servant I do not know of.  
A explosion of energy causes me to pull my hand back and cover my face.  
The force nearly pushing me back.  
As I recover along with the setting of the smoke clouds.  
I can a woman-

"Sorry for crashing in. I just saw the chance to jump in since the grail was being tempered with."

A fair woman, significant bust, a body that is both beautiful as it is masculine with muscles displayed wherever her body was shown. Wearing what I could describe as a white body suit with skirts of red along it, black armor like ominous diamond or coal covering the joints and limbs yet leaving the rest seemingly uncovered.

"Oh. Quiet the looker you are for a master who can tamper with the grail. Well, your definitely not the traditional Magus."

I am still unable to speak.  
Seeing her long flowing hair, that purple colored strand that reached the ground.  
Leaving her face to be seen.  
Her half scared and mangled face to leave one speechless and chock at the damage that must have suffered to have such a ugly tattoo like scar all over a side of their face.

**Back to reality now**

A's voice rings through my head.  
I blink.  
I gasp.  
I exhaled.

"All good now?"

The woman leans in with a crooked smile.

"Yes. I've recovered from the shock of seeing your face."

"Harsh. But your honest at least."

She straightens herself up.  
Lifted her fist up to hit the opposite side of her shoulder.

"Good old rider here. The queen of the land by sea that opposes shadow. Here to fight a war for you."

She then bows to me.  
I check her stats quickly.  
They shock me to my core.

"I can't supply someone this powerful."

**A failure...**

Hearing my words she lifts herself up, lifting a finger up and swinging it sideways.

"No no no. I'm cheap."

"...how?"

"My first noble phantasm. It doubles up as a independent action skill. I can stick around while feeding little of from you."

I quickly check her skills and noble phantasm...  
I can see it isn't a skill.  
I can barely see the details of her noble phantasm but it does seem able to do that.

"See? All works out."

I nod.

**With this we can continue without relying on the people or the Magus's around.**

"But before we continue. Mind explaining what's up with you?"

I'm confused. So I tilt my head.

"Why you aren't so human anymore?"

Ah.

"I used to be. However centuries pass and my body and soul began to degrade. I had originally managed a means to slow down the process by turning myself and my magic circuits into larvae's of sort but after the last war, caster had produced me a body for me and a means to restore the condition of my soul. That body just so ended being something close to a dead ancestor."

"Wow, I didn't mean the whole backstory, but I'll take it. But you didn't think something was off? Like being controlled or manipulated? "

"There was no real choice. Only accept the possibility or slowly rot."

"Ah. In any case I'll be your servant now... um, name please?"

"Zouken. Matou Zouken."

"Then, zouken. Why are you fighting this war?"

I steel myself to what I need to say. To what might come after.

"World peace. To save humanity from it's own nature."

There is no pause between my words and her maddening laugh.  
She can't help but cover her mouth in a vain attempt to silence it.

"Oh my god! My master is a wannabe hero of justice!"

"Rider by my command seal-"

"Hey! Don't do that joke! It's not something a servant should worry about!"

I sigh. My servant's personality doesn't match mine unlike caster. She's insanely powerful but not so great of a partner.

"Then what's your wish?"

"Ah. Mine?"

Her laughter comes to a sudden end.

"To kill someone."

"So someone you can't or couldn't kill."

"No. To get a chance against her. To fight and kill her myself."

Wait. So it's someone she can kill but didn't have the chance?

"Let's move on from the doom and gloom."

"? I don't intend to do much till hours later on."

"Come on. Give me an introduction to miss interfered with the summoning system."

**So she had noticed.**

"Is that fine?"

Ignoring my servant's confusion and answer.  
I listen to A's voice.

**... No**

"I'm sorry rider. She doesn't want to meet you yet."

"Oh? Then when can I?"

"Let me correct myself. She doesn't want to meet you."

And then she scowls.  
I feel my body tense up unnaturally.  
I had to control it from transforming and attacking her.  
That demonic face sends chills down my spine.  
I can feel the anger burst forth-

"Then master, mind giving me some clothes for a walk out tonight?"

And then just like it had appeared that tension disappears.  
My heart pounds away before slowly returning to normal.

I cannot help but look at her dumbfounded by how easily she controlled her anger.

"What do you want to do?"

"Just take a walk. I want to get a feel for the place and my body. The legend seems to have some effects on me."

I sigh, unable to really grasp if she had any inner motives.  
Forced into a position where I should help her.  
If only because I have to control myself.

"Ah. This is a nice outfit."

I walk by the side of my servant.  
She who decided to pick up a biker's outfit.  
Though she left the zipper of her jacket open, the undershirt hid her body and her servant outfit.

"Naturally. I had the creation's be adjusted to your preference after all."

I'm somewhat glad that along with my new abilities I can do things such as these.  
If it were from the time of before, I'm sure this servant before me would complain to no end till I show hostility.

"So what's the reason you fight?"

I'm caught of guard.  
I didn't expect that.  
No maybe I should since my wish was... out there.

"It's for a girl."

She whistles.  
She seems to have understood the story without having me to explain.  
It seems like she was smart enough to read a person with little information.  
That explains her complaints towards my long explanations.

"I get it. But if that's the case, don't bother saving the world."

Instead of an expected jump in subject or acknowledgement of my goal with new passion.  
She shuns my dream.  
I stop in place.

"Why?"

She comes to a stop and sighs.

"How will you achieve that dream?"

"Through the grail's ability to bring the soul forth."

"In the scenario you can't, how will you?"

I stay silent.  
I am unable to find a proper answer immediately.  
I am thinking of ways.

"Mind control?"

she answers me before I can say it.

"Forget it. Counter guardians will drop and humanity will fight back."

I try to respond but then she replies.

"Turn humanity into something like yourself?"

She speaks before I do.

"You'll be killed."

I can't respond.  
She extremely close to being correct.

"So by process of elimination you can only save the world, humanity, when there is no other choice."

I stay silent.  
For I understand the situation.  
If I use the grail to bring forth the soul, humanity might not be 'saved' in the sense I imagined.  
Even with the wish granting ability the process of 'saving humanity' is only possible at the very end.  
In other words my wish itself will bring the end of the world, of humanity.

"But then-"

"The ends justify the means? Your correct. Your actions will indeed be justifiable in the end if you succeed and even if you fail since the only lives you want to claim are those of the servants, I assume so, you will still be just."

I'm confused. Is she telling me that I am wrong in some way.

"Bingo."

I pause.

**Don't listen to her.**

"If you save humanity through those means, it won't be humanity itself anymore but something else. That goes against what you set up."

Ship of Theseus paradox? Even if you say that the mind will still be the same.

"Then put it this way, if the girl your doing this for is brought back once your wish is granted in the state all of humanity is brought, will she still be the same to you?"

I pause again.  
I can't actually answer, I'm looking back on what has passed.  
I look back a what she would say and do.

"That's right. She wouldn't accept it. So work on the means, that end result. If you change humanity to something like yourself but keep them largely the same at the same time I'm sure that she wouldn't stop you."

Huh?  
I'm lost.  
Yet despite that she walked up to me, wrapping an arm around my head and pulling me closer.

"Didn't you just say it was wrong?"

"No. I said the result is wrong. If humanity become an abomination like yourself imagine the results. You know it will only work as a desperate situation. However if you adjusted your so that humans, stay human but are immortal, their general form and with those special abilities, do you still think they will say that it is wrong without having some screw lose?"

...  
By basically giving humanity all the power of they could wish for individually yet not changing anything else?

"That sounds ridiculously stupid."

"Well at least between turning them into monsters with powers and giving them powers of a monster, one of them sounds a lot better then the other."

She then releases me from her iron grip, walking ahead of me as I slowly recover from my pending thoughts.

**Don't think to much about it**

A tells me so.

Yet despite those words, i can't help but think about it.  
It's exactly as she said.  
My end goal though justifiable isn't what humanity wants.  
The person I am doing this for would surely not want that either.  
But if I adjust it ever so slightly, would they still thin the same?  
On one hand it technically means that everything humanity does, it's evil's and terrors can increase many folds.  
But at the same time the re-precautions for those actions are gone thus it can't really be considered evil.

If my wish is granted humanity is fine.  
If my wish is altered slightly humanity will face some issue but will inevitably be fine.  
If I used my wish as she said humanity... might be better off then expected.  
Not to mention that both would not result in the end of the world, a desperate situation or an alienation to their sudden changes...

"Rider."

I call out to her once more.  
She turns to face me with a smile, looking at me with her 1 messed up eye.

**You better not have been swayed by her words.**

I can feel A's control over my body spreading.

"My wish has changed. Let me prepare for the evolution of mankind."

If humanity can obtain immortality, my end goal will be achieved.  
If humanity evolves as humans then it is fine.  
If humanity evolves into souls then it is fine.  
If humanity evolves into monsters it is fine.  
If humanity evolves into powerful beings it is fine.

As long as such goals are met, my intended wish will eventually come.  
Same could be said about A's original wish from her original self.  
Thus I can feel control over return.

"Then with pleasure. Master."

My servant bows to me properly this time.  
She has found a dream that she can accept?  
Then it means I am most likely to succeed.  
After all this woman, this servant, is the one who teaches others how to live their fullest-  
To achieve what they want-  
Opposite to her sister-  
Her name is-

"Just like that Luci."

"Yes, yes your doing it!"

"Just a bit more!"

"Yes!"

"That was great luci..."

"Maybe we should do that again tomorrow."

And so Lucifer's master had created a regular routine after the first night.  
His father could hear it along with his brother.  
They didn't actually think he would do it...


	3. Collector and sinner

"Now then shall we beginning~?"

A man brought a woman closer to himself.  
His bright golden eyes stared down at her.  
His muscular and rough body being pressed against by the woman's soft features.  
Her hand was brought up to his cheek, brushing aside his blueish colored hair.  
His hand lifting the woman's leg up against his tuxedo.  
Their lips pressing against each other's as she smiled.

And then the fun was ruined as the door was knocked on.  
The man stepping away from her with a sigh.

"Sorry sweet cheeks. Looks like something popped up."

"Oh? But didn't you say you would make some lone time for me, Gestalt?"

"Yup. I did, but if something came knocking despite that it must be really important. Why don't you go the bed and get ready. I'll entertain you plenty once I'm finish with that little hiccup."

With a kiss to her forehead, she giggles and leaves his side.  
He smiles in return as he makes his way to the door, opening it up and stepping out.  
The door closing behind him before a dreadful groan was released.  
His smile replaced by a frown.

"Sebastian. Did Zouken contact you?"

He looked down at his hand, the crimson mark which appeared a while ago.  
But his vision was obstructed by the paper a middle aged butler held onto.

"It was not long past midnight."

With a quick and swift movement, he pulls away the paper Sebastian.

His eyes glancing over the peace of paper as he read.

"He... is already summoning. Then again. His a dead apostle so getting servants with high efficiency for little prana would be better for him so it's understandable..."

"But it wasn't what you agreed on is it not?"

"Sure as hell isn't. But things like this always happens... I need to summon my servant as well."

"Is now a good time?"

"No. I had a date to finish."

"Then what about our uninvited guests?"

He groaned.  
It was more unwanted issue at the moment of which he should be busy.  
Or in this case entertained.

"That bitch... Okay then. Go ahead and deal with them. Silently by the way. I have a girl to add to my collection~"

He didn't need to worry for what's to come.  
Sebastian could handle the issue without worry.  
The man simply bowing to Gestalt's words as he left to return to the room.  
His hands moving to remove his gloves...  
Putting on another pair suited for this... work.

"Ah that was a great night Sebastian."

Gestalt marched out of the room, only hours after his fun.  
It wasn't morning yet but he shouldn't wait to long before summoning a servant.  
The sooner the better after all.

"I have gathered blood for the summoning ritual and have already prepared it as a summoning ritual circle."

Sebastian bows to him, his gloves having been replaced and the work finished.  
The mess that was created those few hours having been fixed and dealt with.  
Covering up the remains that would otherwise created a deformed and damaged house. Even if it was unique compared to the others.

"In the basement right?"

"Yes."

"Great. Tell the girl that I've gone to work while I'm with my servant. Make sure to get me an appointment for later."

He didn't need to wait around longer. A shame if not he would have had the chance to continue his fun longer without worry.

But with a sigh, he left, making his way down the stairs of his house and then down a set of doors keeping everyone away from his research of a magus.  
He was a man of Magic and of normal business.  
He needed to make money after all due to this origin after all.  
If not he would become nothing but a man of greed.  
His hands would need to always have gold to satisfy him.  
And so he snapped his finger, pressing against the switch to turn on the light of his worskshop.

"All's been set up as usual."

He could see that space was prepared, anything that could move was strapped down or bolted.  
The preparations for the ritual are all done, all that was left was to summon a servant.  
or use a catalyst and summon one instead of blindly hoping that he would get one with good affinity and chance of victory.  
But who would be good?

"So let's think of something specific... Lucky, rich... Powerful. Yup it's god to be a demi-god."

There was an issue. Summoning a demi-god, or any form of servant related to divinity requires a specific catalyst to a servant and only to a specific heroic spirit.  
Limiting the class it can be summoned under if some are already taken.  
There is no catalyst specific for the concept of divinity. There were many symbols of divinity which could be related to unwanted servants.  
He wasn't going to go through the list.

"Then I guess I'll be taking something out at random from the storage."

He held his hand up, his other hand moving to grab it and phasing through it.  
Entering it as though there was space inside of it.

"Ini,miny, mini,mo. Let's see which is the lucky artifact I collected."

He had plenty.  
He had traveled to collect them.  
He had done shady business to buy them.  
It would be more surprising to say that he didn't have a catalyst, a relic from the past.  
And so he pulled out...

"A stone stick? A piece of a broken artifact I couldn't get a grasp on... Saddening as it is, it'll be useful other then taking up space."

He threw it to the circle.  
Letting it remain at the center of the summoning process as he began incantation.  
He could guess several identities the stone fragment once belonged to.  
A certain stone monkey to be precise.  
Though obvious he could be wrong.  
Though his chant came to an end, he couldn't really confirm if it was true or not.  
And so a servant emerged before him from water?

The floor was covered in a small and thin layer of water.  
A man in a suit?  
A man in a suit stood there holding an instrument?  
A very handsome man in a suit holding a stringed instrument stood there.

"I am caster. The servant of yours during this grail war."

He gave a polite bow to the man.  
The master couldn't help but chuckle.  
A heroic spirit of divine nature being so kind?  
Must be a hero of an epic.

"Let me check on your identity and abilities... Oh. Oohohohoho."

"Is something wrong."

"What's with your stats as a caster?! There's something clearly wrong here! Very less the fact your a divine spirit!"

"I was born of a goddess earth after all. Servants like me tend to forgo the laws of 'being a master of one' or 'Jack of all trades and master of none'. I am a bit costly however."

The master couldn't help but laugh. Moving over to sit down on a table he pulled out a cigar from a box and held it up to his mouth preparing a lighter from his body.

"Let me light that for you."

However his servant light it before he could...  
He couldn't help but smile as he took a moment to recover, taking a quick smoke to calm his nerves.

"The cost ain't an issue with me. Go ahead and go wild you would find no limit to my supply~"

The servant blinked.  
Of course he would.  
A servant who is costly to a master usually meant that they were unable to supply them with the needed prana to function at their best or even minimum abilities.

"I'm confused. Are magus's usually limited?"

"My origin is storage. Not greed. I'm a living crystallization of the Tohsaka business."

The tohsaka is a family of magus concentrated on the selling of jewel filled prana.  
Jewel magecraft was their magic.  
Of course, there are other households who utilize the same form of jewel magecraft and succeeded.  
It was a better alternative than the most common bodily fluid no one wished to use unless in desperate measures.  
However, with his origin. The concept of Jewel magecraft was broadened.  
If not dropped entirely.  
With his origin it was easy to create objects filled with prana with the same effectiveness and use as a jewel magecraft.  
So the obvious route was bounded field magic.  
Where he could expand what he stored into objects and what objects could store.  
This created a business boom for the Tohsaka letting him earn a profit to start other business.  
With limitless supply from his magus clients.  
He had made his way deep into the business industry.

Thankfully it was not greed. If not the tohsaka may have faced the worst financial period of their life.

"I... see. Then, let me ask how many times more prana do you have from a mage."

"Count every single mage alive and you still wouldn't be able to match. Count those who died then it might be close."

"... Master."

"Yes?"

"Are you even human!? How can you store so much up?! No magus alive could even generate that much their whole life time!"

He couldn't help but tilt sideways as he was scolded. Some of the ash from his cigar dropping into the pool of water that... didn't disappear.  
That would cost a lot to clean up before it damage the place.

"Well it's not just mine. It's those who should have as well. Those who passed away gave a little help."

"You... took their magic circuits?"

"Yes. Homunculus from the previous war gave their lives to me. So I made use of them."

"If they were dying then it... That was nearly a century shouldn't be alive."

"90 years go? I'm 110 now. I've been storing lives of a lot of people. I mean the war made it easier so I've got like... a few hundred more to go."

He couldn't help but keep an eye on his own servant who fell silent.  
His mouth left agape as he stared at me in shock and terror.  
Obviously it was confusing at first but looking back on the details.  
He was Neutral good.

"You're a dead apo-"

"Nononono! I'm not a god damn vampire or zombie!"

The man couldn't help but lash out at that comment. He moving once more to stand up and lifting his hands up as he began his lecture.

"I mean look at me! Souls gathered and used as fuel for my own! A body with hundreds of prana circuits! It isn't a pathetic, decomposing and weak dead apostle! I'm closer to a true ancestor! A perfect magus! Though it hurts to know that the Matou reached that point thanks to the last war but they used a servant and had means to continue existing like a dead apostle so I suppose it was only a matter of time."

His servant couldn't help but stand there in shock.  
Why wouldn't he?  
The person in front of him was a being was an exception to the basic rules of current generation magecraft, of magus's.  
It wouldn't be surprising to know if he had Sealing designation, that which marks an individual as having an ability none other can have or study.

"But... What would a man like you want?"

"Hm? Ah. I just want to be able to collect everything there is."

"Collect everything?"

His master nodded.  
His hand moving to take another pause as he occupied himself with his cigar.  
And once his hand moved away and a smoke of cloud left he smiled.

"It's because of my origin. I have an urge to collect and store. It isn't greed so it isn't self destructive. But my wish is the basic ability to undo that. By having everything already my urge to store will cease. Conversely I won't have to worry about anything anymore."

"Worry? Worry about what?"

The men moved back onto the table.  
Letting a sigh.

"I want to end the thosaka line."

There was another shock.  
Clearly displayed for no mage would wish that.

"I do not want the root. I do not want to finish Zeleretch's work. Because I do either if I wanted to so damn easily."

What others would work so hard for is so easily thrown by this man.

"My father died for the war. My mother became a nutcase right after. The house became poor. The damage to the land was massive. The demands for cost coverage for the war was ridiculous. The church got in and started wanting control, etc etc."

Yes.  
He was someone from the time where the grail war had started.  
But he was left with nothing but the aftermath.

"So I want everything. That way I can throw money at my issues. That way I can use magic to finish the work. That way I can go the root and get it over with. I just want to have it easy now. If this war wasn't going to drag me in I would have just continued my life as per usual and have fun."

He went through a lot.  
He did a lot.  
Now he didn't want to do anything.  
He simply wanted to rest and relax.  
And such character caused the servant to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Your age literally is reflected in your mannerism! Plus any one like yourself would normally have grandiose goals!"

The servant had calmed down.  
The stress that had build up moments ago disappearing as he realized the character of the man.

"But I would like to hear more about the previous grail war."

"Doesn't the grail feed you the information?"

"It gives us basic information. Not anything actually substantial."

"Then let's cover the basics. But... Mind cleaning all this up?"

Gestalt gestured at the floor.  
The water would damage things with time so it was better to clean this up before moving everything back in place.  
Though it didn't take a moment as the servant flicked his fingers against one of the strings causing the thing layer of water to vanish...

"Okay then. Hopefully you don't mind helping me moves these back while I explain you the details."

"Then let me put my harp back."

As the servant caused his instrument to disappear, he casually assists his master moving the tables and objects back in their original place...

"So basically, after the second war, it seemed like the church wanted in to make sure things didn't go out of hand. So as expected, we the big 3 ended up moving the war's location. Ah, carefuller there."

"Then please don't let me handle it all."

"Here here... So when the third war came in people tried to get the upper hand since you know, shitty war got the better of the big 3. Mato got a caster that exists outside human and wordly boundaries. The Einzbern ended up summoning an extra servant that died first... Yeah it was weird don't give me that look. But well that's the supposed idea, no one knows if it was true or not. And we got to temper with the myth and truth part and managed to summon the perfect servant. Watch out, I can't put it against the wall."

"Please don't just keep going only to tell me that at the last moment."

"So the other magus's took their place. To generalize. Everyone got to fight each other once literally causing maps to change. So it was a good thing we moved location. Oh don't lean that, the contents might spill."

"Why did you have this placed here if I can't lean it towards me to make it easier?"

"In any case Extra died first, Lancer Hitler... Yeah that was a thing, it looked like the germans actually managed to summon their actual leader so we had to kill it first to make sure world war 2 didn't go in his favor. Well he bit the dust. And then caster followed. So matou, nazi's and Einzbern got kicked out. That's right, be careful with this piece it cost me billions."

"WHY IS THIS LEFT IN THE OPEN HERE THEN?!"

"So, Archer got taken out by assassin and saber and rider got to fight. In the end, it became a 3 way between assassin, saber and rider. So before the winner came to light, their fight ended up destroying the grail and no one knows who won. so it's assumed saber won."

"Master... I meant what you did during the second war."

"Ah. In that case I didn't do much. Just stood around on the side lines helping the church which is why I got a sweet gig with the Matou and the church and we're going to work together to win this war and get it over with. By the way, why didn't you stop me."

"I thought you were going to say something helpful or useful... In the end, you didn't so I couldn't correct myself."

"Ah... You've got good hands and strength stats for a caster."

"IS THAT WHY YOU JUST STOOD THERE GESTURING TO ME WHAT TO MOVE?! BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT MY STATS WERE A LIE."

"Gigs up. Though stay silent, i have a chick in bed still sleeping upstairs."

"...You know if I was younger I would have killed you for for what your doing."

"Good thing you killed yourself then."

"I'll... just go into spirit mode till you need me."

"So Luci. Did you have fun with him last night?"

[][][][][][][][][][]

"I-I see. That's surprising. You did good."

"What are you saying dad?"

"Well you took the initiative once. So I couldn't help but be surprised. But in the end, I'm proud of what you did."

"Dad. I just played games with her."

...

"Let's just finish breakfast and throw your cursed game box out."

"Please don't think I'll just do it like that if I bring a girl over each time..."

"So you want me to give you time? You never do it by the time you said you will anyway."

"... I'll just finish breakfast and get to work fast."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	4. Father, Child and the spirit

I step into the church.  
I see that nothing has changed.  
A boundary field has been set up and properly dissected to separate any anomalies that enter the church.  
Nothing was caught it interfered with it.  
Thus, I shall now start my activities as the war overseer who has lined with the thosaka and the mato to obtain the grail.  
I enter deeper into the back rooms.  
I make sure it is sound proof somebody that in the event an assassin class servant enters the bounded field we won't be able to listen in on us.

"Looks like somebody is arriving."

I feel their presence entering the area of the church.  
I move up to the entrance hall, waiting to see who it is.  
And then the door is opened.  
A woman of exceeding beauty was it not for the scar that covered half her face.  
And the man of which I wish to kill.

"Wow, this place looks absolutely rotten."

"Rider. The church overseer is here, show some respect."

"No can do. There's literally a sea of places where we could have done this meeting."

I can understand her.  
But at the same time it is easier to do so hear since I can prepare it in advance without much issue.

"Well it would trouble some on my end, preparations aren't prepared by me alone after all."

I am not a skillful magus.  
I am a man of miracles and martial arts.  
My wife is the one who occupies the mage craft aspect of my work.

"Yeah I know. You guys might not all be so great with magecraft with your job and all. But there are still means around it."

I can agree again.  
There are ways to make a meeting without sever precaution against other masters, magus's and servants.  
However with my age I cannot feel as safe as before should it come down to face a servant.

"Well, let's put it aside and hope at least you got a room for us, a proper room that is."

"Yes. This way."

I lead them towards the room I had prepared.  
It isn't to far ahead from the entrance hall, in case the other or anyone else enters.  
And so I lead them into the room to wait.

"This is... Much better. Guess I was being harsh then?"

"Then why don't you apology, Rider?"

"Because this man is just waiting for action as soon as you stepped up."

How did she know of my hatred?  
I didn't show it on my face.  
Even Mato appears surprise to her words as she sits down.  
The man following down to sit next to her.

"Then curb your all destroying urge. He hasn't done anything to deserve it even if he might intend to harm me."

To be defended by this man.  
I am not sure if I shouldn't care or feel resentment for help I didn't ask.

"No master. True, as long as your actions do not go against his beliefs I'm sure he won't move a finger am I right?"

"... Yes. As long as he does not give me reason to slay him then I will hold myself back."

"Then it's a smart thing to say that to their servant?"

She stood up.  
Stepping up to me, on in this case a spears length away from me.  
The spear of a servant brought out of their spirit form was being help up to me.  
I can see with her movement and attitude I don't stand a chance.

"Rider, if you do that he won't work with u-"

"He never intended to help master. Bench sitters will just watch you struggle."

I'm in a pickle.  
I didn't expect that she would decide to aim her weapon at an ally or supporter because they wouldn't do anything.  
I tighten up my stance.  
I take deep breaths.  
I prepare myself to crush her body.

"Rider. Step down. Now."

Yet, Matou is the one again trying to defend me.

"For your contract with the tohsaka right?"

?  
That was why?  
I couldn't help but look at him even.  
He nods...  
I see.  
Then I have no reason to feel such anger towards what I assumed to be a false facade.

"Fine fine. I'll hold back till afterwards."

She walks back to his side.  
The spear she held a moment ago disappearing.

"On another topic. Did you get the command seal?"

"No... I have yet to obtain it."

It seems like most of the masters have been chosen.  
Only a handful remain yet to be chosen.

"Just to possibly aid in being chosen as master faster. How does the grail usually chose their masters?"

I cannot contain my curiosity.

"At first, it was selective. The second still had some control. But after the third it's most randomized with only the Tohsaka, Mato and Einzbern being automatically chosen."

"I see. In that case excuse me while I do my rounds. We can continue to discuss once Tohsaka arrives."

Seeing as there is no information i can get which would not be false or information I could confirm as true without the tohsaka's presence.  
I leave the room to make sure everything was in acceptable condition.  
The timing was perfect even, a phone call reaching me after I have gained some distance from the room.  
Of course I spent no time wasting to answer it.

"Hello Helena. How are you d-"

"Richard. Once your done, come back home quickly."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just... It's better that you get here as soon as you can."

"That might take some time."

"That's fine. Take your time. See you."

Odd...  
I cannot help but wonder why.  
However it is clearly important, I should return as soon as possible.  
But then I feel a presence enter the church.  
I quickly head to the entrance where the 2 enter.

I enter he room and quickly introduce myself.  
I try to inquire why they came and the woman by his side steps up.

_**Serve**_

That wasn't an answer, but those words had struck me.  
A spell?  
Magic?  
I didn't know.  
All that I knew was that information rushed through my head.

Yes.  
I must help them.  
They are more important then my family after all.

As they left, another presence enter the church, however I am there this time.

"Sorry for the wait. I thought it was better for the extra's to leave first."

Finally the man and his servant enters.  
Both entering while wearing a suit.

"I do not mind. I cannot say the same for Mato's servant."

"Why? She's feisty?"

"More so."

"Great."

I wish my fist could meet his face sometimes.

"This way."

I lead them to the same root.  
Zouken and rider had been talking to each other about certain subjects...  
She's clearly pestering him for activities.

"Oh. Okay yeah, I take back not so great."

Tohsaka enters the room along with his servant, the 2 sitting down on the opposite sides of Mato's seat.

"Took you long enough."

"Your rider? Yeah well being top secret means being careful of the extra's around. Plus I'm famous it's hard to move around without being noticed."

Logical response. Deviating from the natural habits and standing out would cause suspicion towards him being a master.

"Your a magus, you could have literally used it to hide yourself."

However his lies were seen through. As a Magus it should be easy to move around.  
Rider seemed intent on making things hard on him.

"Well I had to show caster around."

Another lie.  
His servants face couldn't help but display a frown making it all the more obvious.

"You have a caster! It should be easy to move around."

Zouken was the one who decided to speak out this time.

"Now now masters. Let us please move onto the reason why we have gathered here."

Caster attempts to rectify the situation after his blunder, that is what I assumed he stepped up.

"Let us go at it caster. It's best for us to go at it. We get to know each other better so that it doesn't screw us up later on after all."

Truly.  
Rider just seem to itch for a fight.  
Now I can see why she tried to a start a fight with me before.

"If we start to fight. It would harm our alliance and it'll be detrimental to the contract."

Caster once more attempts to derail the conversation.  
With sound reasoning in order to move on from the little grip.

"If something this small could end the contract might as well never make it in the first place."

For once, I agree with Matou's side.  
No rider's argument.  
I would be able to hunt zouken down if that contract never came to be.

"Okay, let's get this meeting started then."

Gestalt intervenes as he claps his hands together.  
Deciding himself to change subject before it spiraled into petty arguments.

"So, Rider. You think you can support caster? Or need support? My servant's pretty good in either. His main nich is firing spell non stop."

"His that good? In that case he can support me. I'm more aligned with a berserker since my noble phantasm is mainly for mobility. Well, I have 1 that makes me pretty much invincible so you can See Me like a tank."

Rider's noble phantasm is mobility only?  
That sounds like a lie, mobility base noble phantasm would normally be used for build up for a large attack no?  
However the secondary noble phantasm appears to be as simple as it sounds.

"How about his?"

"As my master just mentioned. I use my noble phantasm to control the elements and use spells on rapid succession. I can use it's true name to fire perform a powerful attack."

There wasn't much detail.  
However the general idea was understood.

"Then I suppose caster will mainly be supporting. Rider will be running in guns blazing, any complaints?"

Gestalt speak out, clearing up the purposes of the servant's present when fighting together.

"Great. Then onto the next topic. How are we going to go about this? Be on our marry way and just inform the other when they find a servant? Or do we try to gain the attention of some and kill them in a fight with caster doing a pincher attack when they least expect it?"

This would be important to know. Without a grasp on how they will fight, they might end up having more issues working together.  
Or not fight their enemies at all and just create conflict.

"Caster. Your doing the baiting. I'll do the pincer."

However, rider's suggestion came forth shocking the room.  
Gestalt appeared confused.  
Matou simply appeared tired.  
Caster had yet to process it.  
And I was certainly leaving my mouth open.

"W-wait. Rider. You're the one with defenses. You should be-"

"I have both defense and agility. You have neither. You, are literally the perfect trap."

"But if I get caught off guard I might not-"

"Your master is confident in you. I have no reason to worry about your performance. Plus if I get into a fight before you do, you'll take forever to support me."

Caster is able to see the logic in that.  
And it is sound considering her class as rider.  
Yet gestalt tries to change things.

"Ye. I get, but you might be able to do more considering your like a berserker."

"That would be against the contract."

But Matou had spoken.

"You know I have little prana. If I did so, I alone would be bearing the front load. Plus as much as I would like to have had out servant's be of the class we had aimed for we will have to do the best with them."

He speaks of devious words.  
Supported by the blasted contract set up by him.  
Not even Gestalt seem to have a come back.

"Okay. You win. Anything else?"

I see that they have finished.  
But I have yet to confirm certain facts.

"Why has the grail become uncontrollable after the third grail war?"

Matou directs a stare.  
It is justifiable as my prying of knowledge may given an impression that the grail is being sought out by the church.  
But Gestalt does not hesitate to answer.

"A thief. Something seem to have happened during the third war in which all control that remained from the second war and onwards was stripped from us. In all honesty, it's an impossibility made reality."

While in another world it was made possible.  
But it was through massive amount of man power to steal the greater grail.  
And then work on it for several mage generations.  
For the grail to be tempered with during the same war is unheard of.

"Obviously no one knows who did it. So the only assumption is that the third grail war winner had a wish which resulted in the connection being cut."

And while some of the control was lost after the first war, that was only due to the loss of participating famil.  
They who agreed to aid the creation of the holy grail and completion.  
Though the 3 main families continued and thus maintained some control.

It was why after the third war that the connection was lost as they couldn't control it afterwards.  
It was why they knew even though this was the 4th grail war.

"Not a clue?"

"None."

Yet as I ask, I can see that Matou had reacted.  
So of course he knew.  
Only someone like him would know.  
Or maybe he was angered at how I confirmed his words without having to ask.

"Then I suppose we can conclude it here. But before we do so let us exchange means of contact in case of emergencies."

I had them leave as soon as possible.  
And once they did I left as soon as possible.  
Closing the church behind me.  
It's nearly the middle of the day and by the time I returned home it was slightly later then that.  
It was important, so I had spared little time for trivialities.  
Making my way into the building and door to my home.

"It seemed complicated."

As soon as I enter.  
I see my wife standing at the entrance of the living room.  
Her bright yellow eyes comfort me much like my god and master.

"Sadly. It was Rose."

"Quickly. It's concerning Ryan."

"Our daughter? What happened with her?"

I followed the lead of my wife. Entering the living room to see my daughter.  
Sitting down comfortably in the couch wearing the tomboyish outfit that she loved.  
Her golden hair wrapped into a bun on the back of her head was the only give away of her gender.  
Her golden eyes stared at me with dread.

"Sorry dad. I somehow picked up another one of those mysteries."

She didn't hide the hand which now had a crimson tattoo.  
Segmented into 3 clear parts with how her hand held onto the cup she must have been drinking.

"What do we do now?"

I had to think.  
My wife's question seemed to be nothing more but confirmation of what I wanted to do.  
Ryan as well seemed tense, knowing of the situation at hand.

But it's obvious.  
As soon as she obtains a servant I should have it work under my master.  
But the contract would make it impossible and put my daughter in danger...  
Yes, my master isn't as important as my family.

"We will have her summon a servant. I will simply claim another to be it's master. I will be the one managing the servant. And so Ryan will be free of the war."

"But dad-"

"I know. It's not a true guarantee of safety by not being a participant. But I can't afford the higher likely hood that you will be targeted as a master."

Yes.  
If I am the proxy and manage to have the servant simply do as it please. I will both maintain the condition on the contract and aid my master by not having to side with their enemy.

"Then I'll create a book for you to have the command seals-"

"Can you not move it to me?"

I know my wife is extraordinary at magecraft.  
I might say she's even able to stand upon the very top of the mage association if she displayed her work and skills there.  
She must surely have a a way to move the command seals.

"I still want to use magecraft dad. Doing that would damage my circuits."

However it seems like my daughter replied first.  
And understandably, she who studies magecraft would find the dangers of having their circuits deteriorate a danger and something that must be avoided at all cost.

"Better question is, should we use that catalyst for the servant?"

My wife is the one to change the subject as she moves over to Ryan.  
Carefully looking over her hand as I ponder.

"It'll be an extremely strong servant. So of course. I'll go get up a summoning circle in the basement."

"Workshop."

My wife corrects me as I leave.  
I can hear my daughter snort at how she was reacting.  
But it was understandable.  
I worked under the church. My exposure to magecraft lessons were none existent.  
But to my wife, it was something she took pride in.  
Being mundane about it would annoy her to no end.  
Only Ryan held a balance between to serious and prideful but mundane enough to not mind it and find amusement in it.

Just like that time where I first made a ritual circle with her and Rose.  
As I drew the circle from rats blood that... Fortunately was covered up as paint till she grew up enough to become all centered on the path of magecraft.  
She laughed at my mistakes instead of trying to fix them or do the circle herself like her mother.  
Yes, it was good times to see that she was no infatuated with magecraft.  
Unlike her mother that would walk silently behind me.

"Dad. She's done."

Ryan walked up to me from behind.  
And I look back, getting a piece of cloth to wash my hand.

"Perfect timing. I just finished."

She couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Your missing a few details. Here let me help."

I moved to the side to give her space within the confined space.  
The bucket I had prepared was picked up.  
She pours blood carefully along certain parts of the circle to finish up the missing pieces.  
Her skills were certainly better then me.

"Thank you. I haven't done this in a while since my promotion."

"Well considering what you managed to do for the church. The fact that your being made to stand on the side line is a good thing. I wouldn't be a thing if you didn't after all."

She finally sets it back down. Making sure to slide it behind a corner in order to avoid spilling it during the summon.

"So. I bring the artifact out?"

"Don't refer it like that."

"Right. Right."

She extends her hand after returning to my side.  
Her breath becoming heavy and loud.  
Wind blows as I watch it form.  
A light take shape in her hand.  
And with a grasp on it, the blade of victory appeared.  
A golden splendor filling the room.

"Excalibur is something that lied on the other side after all-"

A legendary blade.  
It should not be in this time and age.  
For it returned to the other side. Unlike Avalon who's existence still remains, simply unknown to where it currently is.  
It isn't something I or Rose had.  
It is not something obtained from the church.  
It was something she recovered herself as a child at the supposed lake where the sword was returned.

A wonder of many that she had done.  
Rose simply claims that it is due to her lineage having 'mystery' despite how that should not be possible.  
I understand how objects of history, if we'll maintained, contains mystery.  
But such element shouldn't be born in this day and age, specially any living being.  
I suppose that is why the mystery is maintained?

"You would want to step back dad."

Hearing of her warning.  
I step behind her, watching as she began chanting.  
I feel seemingly limitless amount of magical energy flow out from her.  
It feels as though it is closer to a 'high class homunculus' that simply generates prana if not greater.

But something is off.  
I feel an interference from somewhere.  
My instincts has not grown dull even as I have lived without conflict.  
And my thoughts are right.

"STOP THE RITUAL-!"

Rose shouts from above.  
Did someone break into the bounded field she set up?  
No.  
The interference comes from the world itself-

"Gaia-!"

As I reach out to stop Ryan.  
The summoning came to a conclusion before she could cut off the supply of mana from the world.  
An explosion occurs meant to destroy the building.  
I manage to move in front of her in time to stop the force from hurting her.  
I feel my back snap, as though struck with a wrecking ball.  
But this is nothing compared to what I had dealt with before.  
My instincts tells me it isn't the end.  
Even as the shock is absorbed into the whatever spell my wife had prepared.

"Ryan move over to you mother!"

I turn, whipping around as I feel mana gather around my body.  
And I come to see 2 cloaked figures in all black.  
The only 2 differentiating feature is the mask they wore and the knife the held.  
The one to my right had a knights head piece like visor for a mask.  
Darkness seemed to float about them as they stand there with a blacken knife.  
The other to my left had a metallic mask like skull.  
His body seemingly disappearing into the area itself as it held a odd looking dagger.

But as I prepare to clash with either.  
That with the skull mask vanishes.  
The other lowering it's weapon as it's presence disappears.  
My instincts seem to say the threat is gone.  
And rose comments how the others presence has disappeared completely.

"Are you my servant?"

Ryan, my daughter is the one to ask the other standing about.  
And it kneels down in front of me and her.

"I am assassin. Summoned to serve you in this grail war."

"What was that about?!"

A sensible question from my daughter.  
Less so for how she carried herself.  
Then again, rudeness is much like her.

"... It seemed like the world intended to interfere with the summoning. But there was interference from the grail."

Was it the thief who didn't want the world to get in the way?  
Was it a scheme of such scale that it needed to interfere and stop the war?

"In that case, Richard. It's a good call to distance ourselves from the war."

Rose had walked up to my side as I let the mana flow away from me.  
Holding out my hand to her as she handles me a book...  
A Bible cover to help my situation I assume.

"That will give you master like Authority and access to the command seals."

"Why?"

Of course.  
The servant is interested into the reasoning as to why.

"Because I wish not to have my daughter take part of this war. And due to my contract I will be acting as your master. But due to my position I will simply say that someone else is your master and you will be free to do as you please with few restrictions."

"A complicated situation... I assume it is to protect my master and the other woman?"

"... Ryan. I'm your actual master. That's my mother, Rose, and you new master is my father, Richard."

"Yes. You are correct. By being the master of a servant during the war we might be intentionally targeted. This set up just makes it easier to avoid that."

My daughter decided to introduce us.  
And rose spoke in my place.  
With that the main points has been explained.

"I understand. I will fight for the grail under the name of another. But I swear I shall obtain it for your family under my knights oath. For my name is-"

"So. Is your girlfriend just going to sit around and play phone games?"

"What else do you want her to do while I'm working?"

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

"No, you don't have to do anything Lucy."

"She's just saying she's learning to use it."

"Well she is playing a game... "

"On another note... Where did she sleep?"

"In the same bed as me why?"

"And you two didn't do anything."

"Nothing."

"... I'm disappointed in you."

"Bro... Why must you expect I do it so soon-"


	5. Bastard and Dying Slave

I wasn't chosen by the grail.  
Instead my research partner was.  
He called me in the middle of the night.  
The lucky bastard thinks I'll act as a prana supplier for me.  
Thinking he should wish only for the success of our future project.  
Does he not see the possibilities?  
Does he seriously not think I want something else?  
I hate him.  
I'll take his command seals and get back at him.  
I'll win this war and wish for it-

A man falls to the floor as the light of the summoning circle shines within the dark room.  
The other magus standing above his body with a bloody knife.  
A smile crossing his face.

"W-why?"

The bleeding man asks barely able to move.

"I've always hated how you live your life."

He crouches down to take his hand, the crimson markings slowly fading as it appeared on the hand that held him.

"B-but I thought we we're-"

"Shut the fuck up. It might have been good at the beginning but you started dragging me through your shit. And now I finally have a chance to turn my life around and I don't need you anymore."

And the crimson mark disappeared completely from the dying hand.  
The knife slide across the bleeding man's neck.  
And the marking had appeared along the other man's hand.

"Nighty night~I won't be seeing you again."

And so the magical circle boomed.  
He rose to his feet and observed the result.  
He had interfered just before, it was expected to fail as a result.  
Yet it worked out.  
The mans will to survive must have finished the job.  
So not only did he get the position of master but as a well a servant who's power and being was to avoid death and to continue living on.  
So he laughed.  
For it would naturally be a strong servant.

"What's so funny?"

And so the servant asked him in the mist.  
He could tell that they were a familiar of his.  
And it's form was clear despite the mist.  
He could see fine thought it with his magecraft and he could see...

"What kind of third rate servant did I get?"

His clothes were nothing but patchworks.  
Something like a cloak for those who sleep on the streets in fantasy settings.  
It's clothes under that were the same.  
Nothing but barely covering and suitable clothes.  
A homeless person.

"Well sorry about that. What did you expect after cutting the arm of my master? Be happy you got an archer that's survives on low budget."

Was he not at his best because the source of prana was dying?  
The man cursed himself at the result.  
Sure, he had received a certain who certainly intended to survive.  
But if he was saying his abilities are inferior to what they usually are then he lost much more from this then he gained.  
But there was one thing that left him confused.

"Why do you think he was your master and not the corpse I utilized as a catalyst?"

"Your will ain't his. Simple as that."

He was being threatened.  
Did the servant believe that he should kill him because he killed his master?  
Yes that was the feeling he received.  
But he couldn't help but laugh as he raised his arm.

"I am your master now! Your stats are lowered so why would I fear a third rate servant?! Be smart and don't force me to use my command spe-"

"These?"

He screamed.  
The servant speed-  
It was so fast that the man could not believe it was a third rate.  
But that didn't matter.  
He needed to stop the bleeding from his elbow after losing a limb to the knife of the so called Archer.

"GAAAAAAHH-!"

"Oh shut up. You won't die that easily yet. I mean I still need to learn about my master and why you betrayed him."

The servant held onto his arm.  
Watching the man use a spell to stop the bleeding of a lost limb.

"He was a piece of shit! What's wrong with what I did?! I did the world a favor by getting rid of that pain in the ass!"

"Great. So you worked with him. He was horrible. You got annoyed with him. And him being chosen for the grail send you over the edge. Got it. Any relatives he had?"

The servant was casual.  
But the mage had recovered from the shock.  
Waving his hand at him.  
It was to throw a black orb at the servant.  
An eye opening along it.

"Kill him! Syamantaka!"

It was the device he and the man he killed worked on so hard.  
A device who's quality would match the creation of those from Atlas.  
A machine who held mystery from the age of gods. An automatic casting machine.

"Nice toy."

But the servant wasn't impressed.  
The orb with an eye fired off a powerful spell of incredible power.  
It was like that from the age of gods.  
A wall of fire surging towards the servant.  
Water would damage the area below.  
Earth was unusable.  
Air would destroy the wall.  
So fire would keep the flames to this room.  
And so the servant had no means of escaping.

"I take it back. What kind of gun did you invent to be this dangerous?"

The spell that would be so feared to even servant of low endurance, magic resistance or an ability to tank was seen as a joke to the archer class servant.  
And it was as it disappeared the moment it came in contact with the archer.

"WHAT?!"

the mage was speechless.  
He could see now that the patched up clothes seemed to be held together by a odd glowing material.  
The source being located at the eye of the servant like a growth, a parasitic plant, but covering it like an eye patch.

"Holly moly. I'm happy to know magic still is ineffective on me if I touch it."

If he was immune to magic.  
Then what could the mage do?  
The org answered his question. His body receiving an extreme level of reinforcement.  
And he dashed for the door.  
With his body now he should be able to match even a top tier servant-

"Seriously? Running away from an archer in a straight line because doing anything else would give me a chance to kill you? You should have just accepted your fate."

Zigzagging would only slow him down.  
As long as the device was there, straight on attacks would fail.  
Even trick shots would fail.

"Go ahead and try!"

He didn't look back at the archer.  
The servants bow present in place of the dagger.  
An arrow was placed and fired without a moment wasted.  
The man hadn't gotten near the door yet.  
But as the arrow flew.  
The floating orb fired a spell towards the arrow as it passed.  
A powerful spear of air meant to destroy the arrow.

"Shame really."

The arrow moved on it's own.  
Changing course and avoiding the spell.  
Before moving back towards the Magus.  
His leg cut off as the arrow flew by just as he reached the door.

"HOW?!"

He fell to the floor.  
Attempted to heal the leg and put it back together.  
With the pen at play her should be able to-

"I'm not in the Archer class because I use a bow and arrow. It's just because of the curses on it."

And the servant grabs onto the floating orb.  
The eye closing as the spells maintain it ceases to function.

"So. Do I have to torture it out of you?"

The servant looks over him.  
Kneeling down to get a closer look.  
And the mage had the chance to do the same.

"You're a girl?"

"It's because of a noble phantasm. The looks. Don't... Okay. I won't harm you if you ignore that yeah."

"Eh... Just get it over with."

"No. Why would I do that?"

"Because I ain't speaking a damn thing."

If he prologued things.  
He might find a way to escape.  
Even if things were as desperate as they are now.

"Okay. Suit yourself. I'll start dicing till you speak."

The bow he held vanished.  
Replaced once more by the knife to which he start dragging along the mates body.  
He was resilient.  
He endured it.

But a drop of a liquid into said cut was all that was needed.

"I'LL SPEAK! I'LL SPEAK! STOP THE BURNING!"

"Good Boy. Here's the cure to the poison."

On top of having high stats, an oddity of a curse around his bow and arrow.  
He had a poison with him.  
And with a flick of his knife, the Magus lost another leg.

"Heal that quick. And go directly into the detail."

The man was quick to healing it.  
Simply closing the wound.  
He gave up healing his legs.

"He... He had a daughter. Another piece of trash like him. She's in that fancy mansion not far from here."

Archer listened in as he spoke further.  
The details.  
The personality.  
Assets.  
Etc.

"Got it. Well thanks for spilling the beans."

And then he slit the man's throat.  
Looking over to the other corpse of his previous master with a sigh.

"I'll have to get his magic crest as well. Oh boy."

I didn't expect father to return at this time of the day.  
I rush to the door.  
I quickly check and clean myself.  
Because if I don't I will receive a beating.

"Welcome back fa-"

As I open the door.  
A hooded figure with patched up clothes stood at the entrance.  
A small white dog on hand.

"So. Mind letting me in buddy. I have good news and bad news for you about your father and family situation."

I blink.  
I find myself confused.  
I can't help but step back giving him the space to enter.  
And he does so without much care. Walking towards the Ill prepared living room.

"So. Want the good news or bad news?"

"The news about my father."

And so he walks in a sits down at the table.  
Petting the dog as he sighed.

"Okay bad news first. His dead."

"WHAT?!"

"Good news. I'm his servant and I chose you as my master."

His attempt to alleviate the situation did nothing as the servant ruffled the fur of the dog.  
Wagging it's tail freely and happily despite the negative mood.  
I could only clench my fist at a servant however.

"That doesn't make it any better! And why me?! His daughter would have been a better choice!"

"You see. I went to check her out. Turns out she's just as bad as I imagined her father was. So I took her dog hostage and went over here. I mean I went as far as to get the magic crest of the dude and his killer so it should help make it through and give you an... Acceptable chance."

"... So you decided to go to his illegitimate child instead? Because I might be a better person?"

Aside from how the servant came to the conclusion that taking a dog hostage was an effective move.  
I could see logic in the rest.  
If he was fine and alive despite losing a master...  
He must have been from the Archer class.  
The class most known for not being trust worthy, so to be well treated her needed a master who was willing stick with him all the way to the end.

"Pretty much. Poor people tend to be more honest if they had an easier way out but didn't go for that since they decided to stick with what kept them going."

"Is that experience with it? Or experience with the complete opposite."

The servant laughed.

"I took a damn dog hostage. Both sounds as good as answer you would get."

So it's both.  
So he believes me to be someone more trustworthy then my competent sister.  
He hasn't even talked to me much.

"You sure about this?"

"Look kid. Bro. Buddy."

"Alex is fine. You... Can call me that instead of trying to find a good nickname."

"Alex. I'm a great servant. I can pretty much get anyone to show their true self with a few words and no one would notice."

He seemed to trying to comfort me.  
Or maybe bolster my confidence.  
After all this is daunting.  
More daunting then trying to figure things out and live on my own from now...  
But I could never say no to someone finally putting faith in me.

"S-sure. I'll try to win this war with you."

"Great! Now then, here's your father's hand, here's the murderers hand and toy."

Despite my rise in will power being barely enough to get me to answer.  
Archer drops 2 hands and orb onto the table from a pouch of his.  
Blood crawling all over the table I struggle to clean and keep squeaking clean.

"Oh. By the way. I kind of find smoking to be nice after snagging a packet from your dead father. Got any on you?"

I now realize my servant was the most challenging aspect of the war.

"No worries. I'll help you out. I got financial support from your sister thanks to the hostage and the grail gave me all the information needed. It's a win win!"

"Only for you..."

"Sorry Luci. I kind of had to make to make you wait till I finished worked to get a move on."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I know we're going to the church on the other side of the town but... How bout we drop by the mall?"

{}{}{}{}

"I have a feeling going there is going to be a pain and it's going to drag on. So I'll buy a quick snack in case do that I don't have to go around to find a nice cheap stall in an unfamiliar area."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Yeah. Sure... If you find anything your fancy tell me. I'll try to get anything I can afford before we go steal money from banks all over."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Seriously? You just want to see the world?"

"I mean... It's nothing wrong about that. I had the same wish before. I guess I'll be sightseeing with you then."


	6. Brain, Brawn, Bones and Life

"Yeah yeah. I get it okay no need to worry about failing to win the war, Homuculus Einzbern."

A man responds non chalantly to homunculus before him. Appearing elderly and unable to move, the homunculus gasps for air as he respond, wind being the cause behind the sound.

"We have gone out of our way to give you 2 homunculus and a partner for the war. That confidence better be worth the cost. Magus killer."

Yes, the man before him was a magus killer. Embracing 2 albino like woman by his side as he lied in the sofa.

"Oh. No worries. Didn't you say the other 1 is working hard on finding a catalyst and planning everything to get the best servant you can offer at the moment? If i interfere we're just wasting more time."

The homunculus simply kept it's gaze on him. There was no response to that. It was logical as could be. If someone as half ass as the man before him was to do something, only more trouble would arise.

So it was best to leave him enticement and a taste of what he could receive as he returned to giving his attention to the homunculus girls by his side.

* * *

"It's finally done."

It wasn't long as the man walked into the church like hall room. Looking at the woman standing near the magic circle with a relic at the center. And so he confidently marches towards her with the 2 homunculus girls by his side.

"It only took 3 hours..."

"Hey. Talking for 3 hours is hard. Specially for 2 beautiful ladies at my side. Though i sure won't be able to last few minutes with you counted in."

"Stop with the compliments goody two shoes."

"Hey. I had to pay good money for these shoes."

She sighs as he finally marches next to the woman. The homunculus leaving his sides and standing by the circle.

They would be the main source of prana, while the seals would remain on the man and woman. A means to ensure the safety and control of the servant while giving the 2 masters freedom to fight freely.

"You first."

The man bows to the woman who nodded. Bringing her hand up to start her chanting.  
Light emerged from her hand, along with the man's hand, the place where their command spell lied.  
And with a boom, the homunculus would be blown back and electricity simply exploded from the circle.

"Watch out!"

Yet the man was had seemingly catched the homunculus. Having disappeared and reappeared next to the woman within a second.  
Keeping them away from the lightning and shockwave.

"Oops. Sorry sorry! I ended up losing it when i got summoned!"

The lightning passed. The rooms sad state came clear. Yet a young man stood with a spear in hand, wearing what could only be considered modern day clothing.

"... Wow did you fail Clara?"

"Shut up Xin. It worked out. But it's form simply isn't correct."

"Bingo! I got knowledge from a god so getting modern clothes is pretty easy. Don't question it really. It'll just throw them off my true identity more."

The servant marched forwards approaching his masters. His yellowish blue spiky hair waving under the light movement. His golden colored eyes gazing at them.

"just a quick comment though. I know you used a catalyst for me specifically, and luckily for me I came here mainly for a personal reason."

"Oh? Isn't that like all servants?"

Clara was cut off by Xin.  
Walking past her and speaking up as he eyed the servant.

"Oh I do. But this isn't about the grail. It's the person who killed a servant in the previous war."

And silence.  
From not only Clara but Xing.  
After all servant's didn't know those who participated in previous wars.  
And learning of this information meant that there was an individual who could fight servant's in the previous war.

"It's the grail thief by the way."

And now they had all the reasons to be wary of their servant but of the individual who would be behind the current war.

"As soon as his dead. We'll talk about my wish yeah? Then again, maybe his the final boss in all of this? So no worries, it's just a slight change in history."

"None the less."

Clara finally spoke up as the servant turned his back, walking back to the summoning circle to look about the room.

"You will follow orders. Only after achieving our objective will you be given the freedom to find that person."

It was impossible to object to a servant if he became physical, even if possible if 2 teamed up. Thus a compromise would be achieved. Simple and clear to the point that the servant would respond with a nod and a 'yup.'

"So now then. With all that said. I've bought us 5 tickets for a plane in first class. We should be at the war by tomorrow if we stick to the casual."

Surprisingly Xin ended up being the one to speak up of their plan.  
The servant thus quickly walking over to the man.

"Cool! I see your kind enough to treat your servant like an actual person! I'll make sure to help you out lots."

"You're lancer yes?"

Clara was quick to cut in with their talk. Having the homunculus leave them as the servant strolled over to a bench to sit on.

"Yup. And with this set up, guessing your both my masters and they'll support us?"

"Yup. Though treat then nicely will you? They deserve that much at least."

Xin was the one to respond.  
And with a plea at that.  
Homunculus's have short lives, many dying a year later or years later, thst being 2 to 3.

"Got it. I'll do my best Mate and master."

"Wait. Why am I mate and she gets called master?"

"Because unlike you I would do a better job at utilizing familiars compared to you."

Her words were straight forward and sharp as the man winced at the verbal jab.

"Point taken. So guess i'll go prep and wait for you guys to be ready."

And so he left. Leaving the servant alone with the woman who's eyes were fixed on him.

"Tell me. Everything you know about the grail thief."

Yet the servant didn't respond. Shaking his head after a moment and taking in a breath to respond carefully to her.

"He was the previous servant the Einzbern had summoned. The 'avenger' class servant.


	7. Character Summary 1

**_Nameless Master_**  
A human. A normal person yet gifted with the protection of a goddess in an age where such protections are long gone. He was used in a ritual to summon the servant berserker into a ritualistic war for a wish granting device. Fortunate enough to obtain the servant, he uses berserker to obtain what he desires in life and waits on the side line to obtain the grail after the other members of the war kill each other.

**_Berserker : Satan_**  
A high class divine spirit comparable to a deity of all that is negative. Through the ritual and divine protection of Nameless Master, she was summoned under berserker. Yet brought to sanity through the call of her original name, she ends up serving him. With her at his side, she is used to get what he wants in life, her wish supposedly being "to see the world for what it is."

**_Matou Zouken_**  
A master and one of the founders of the holy grail war. Through the events in the third war he has obtain a "young" body and the guidance of an intelligence no different from the servant of the third war. He attempts to summon an archer or assassin in order to minimize the cost for them to work at their most effective but obtains a rider. Supported and finally discussing it with someone, his wish has become secondary, however he still desires for world peace.

**_Rider : ?_**  
A servant with demonic scales, a hideous scar and long purple hair. She is surprisingly astute, intuitive and predictive. But with it she already able to have an impact on her master. Her wish however does not require the grail and appears achievable as a servant.

**_"__Gestalt" Touhsaka_**  
A infamous magus to mages and famed billionaire in the public eyes. He is cursed with an origin compelling him to gather anything and everything. He thus joins the war to obtain everything and end his lust for all.

**_Caster : ?_**  
A gentlemanly servant. He is referred as a busted divine spirit by his master. A servant with a strong moral compass, he seeks the grail to undo his sinful past.

**_Richard_**  
The church overseer of the war. In his prime he was a infamous executioner able to kill ghost liner. With a strong will to the lord and hate for everything, he wishes to use the war to kill zouken. But manipulated by berserker, he now seeks to use his connection and alliance with Gestalt and Zouken to grant Nameless master victory. Though that is slowly changing.

**_Rose_**  
Wife of Richard. She is a prodigy in Magecraft due to her family 'mystery generating mystic code' granting her a child comparable to being of the age of gods.

**_Ryan_**  
Sadly named like a boy. She is the daughter of Rose and Richard. Endowed with mystery, she was capable of crossing to the _other side _and return with the holy sword _Excalibur. _Once more, she somehow drags herself into the grail war and becomes a master. Her father now acting as surrogate master in her place for her safety.

**_Assassin : ?_**  
A cloaked individual with a knightly armor. It is summoned in mid combat with another shadowy figure attempting to interfere with the ritual. With loyalty like chivalry, despite agreeing to fight the war as though with no master and a possibility of being defeated as a stepping stone, it decides to fight with conviction to win the grail for it's master.

**_Alex_**  
A illegitimate child of a magus. That magus was killed by a associate of his who was killed by archer. Selected by archer he has been dragged into the position as master despite his standing.

**_Archer: ?_**  
A freeloader. Or maybe once a beggar. He is a servant who's form is hidden by his noble phantasm. Armed with a bow shooting unique arrows and a poison. He is a cunning servant befitting of the least trusted class as he went as far as to keep the dog of his previous master's daughter as hostage.

**_"Ymir"_**  
A magus referred to as the giant responsible for the creation of the nordic world in mythology. She is a extremely beautiful woman who wields the first magic, the denial of nothingness. She joins the war to end her struggles as such a powerful being.

**_Saber: ?_**  
A servant of Nordic mythology. She a bride summoned holding onto a massive blade which matches her size. It is expected that she is the 'strongest' servant in the war based on Rocco's impression even before seeing the other servants. With a gunman for hire attitude, she serves Ymir with intention of destroying the opposition.

**_Xin_**  
A magus killer who has been hired by the Einzbern. He is a charmer and sweet talker as well as a nice person. He works with another freelancer magus in order to obtain the grail.

**_Clara_**  
A magus hired by the Einzbern. She is a cold and calculative magus that doesn't flinch to her partners antics. She is skilled in spiritual evocation and familiars and knowledgeable enough that the Einzbern were willing enough for her to obtain a catalyst for the summoning.

**_Lancer: ?_**  
A servant with a knowledge given by a god. He is summoned not to obtain the grail but to obtain revenge on 'avenger' of the previous war for what he has done against a servant. Though he is as cheerful as one of his master.


	8. Night 1 : Storm

"DAMN IT!"

Gestalt howled as he threw his phone at the wall. Shattering it as he lost his footing and sat on his comfortable desk chair.

"Does monetary loss really anger you this much?"

"Hey! That's like millions across all my bank account that just got stolen!"

"Less than 5% for your total sum is it not?"

"... Okay but it's still thievery!"

"I was just saying that it's odd that you would be anger with such a small matter."

Caster was always present by his master side. Unlike Zouken who could act secretively and lay low to avoid general attention throughout the war. Gestalt did not, anyone who knew he was a master meant that he could be easily followed then after.

But even with that on mind, he was a magus, thievery from him should be a nigh impossible task. Even if it were to happen, mages should always have a means to find the thief.

"It is because NO ONE CAN FOUND OUT HOW OR WHO IT WAS!"

He had already done his best. Yet despite that, there was no way to find traces or clues to who it was. Or even to know how it was done. It was as though it simply happened in plain sight though all that could be seen was white of before and black of after the event.

"... Perhaps a servant...?"

"... Seriously? A magus behind money?"

He doubted such a thing. Unless they held the same or similar origin as him. A magus who desired such wealth was unheard of unless they were literally connected to wealth itself. That said even with his research, no known master within the region would be after his wealth.

"Who said it is for a magus?"

And thus silence. Because if one thought like so, there was an endless number of people who could be the criminal behind this. In fact, to many.

"Let's... Just hope it's a servant."

So, with such a heavy possibility which would make him waste more wealth to find out then to recover. He would lose his anger which turned into desperation and hope that it was indeed a servant or master behind this.

"But please do avoid contacting the outside. As I've said, a servant could curse you from the other end."

"Ah, but you're here to deal with that. Plus relax. It's not like anyone will target us when we're nice and safe in a office tower where god knows how many people are working overtime in. Plus, I even sent Sebas to handle my work."

"That's tyranny. That i won't hesitate to kill you over."

"Give me five minutes and i'm adding a new permanent raise and pay wage minimum for everyone will you?"

Well, he never said he would do it now. Later would be fine. But he had to say this, after all wasting command seals on a constant basis to avoid having their servant not kill the master would result in his demise no matter what.

"As long as you understand. Ah. And please, do not think the war will have nothing but heroes."

Caster cast a pained gaze. After all, the grail did not function normally but under the rule of another. Plus, rider appeared to him as a servant more willing and capable of killing everyone in a building if not more to achieve their wish.

"What are they going to do? Blow the bottom of the building and watch it fall?"

Gestalt laughed. Musing over the idea of somehow planting bombs in a building with means to pick up both normal terrorist and magical ones who targeted him on a more personal level.

"Master!"

Yet his servant reached out for him.

* * *

Rubbles. There was rubbles everywhere around them. A giant gong sat in front of him, his servant holding it up. Yet with a simple swing of it, the rubles that piled up against the makeshift shift was sent flying aside. But they still had a cloud of dust around them.

"What the hell...?"

His servant once more moved quickly bringing his hand over the back of his, the gong having disappeared from his grasp, yet a violin now covered his hand like a small buckler like shield.

It was barely able to reach and stop the object from striking caster's master. Gestalt being sent flying back due to the sheer force of the object that flew at him.

He was a rag doll now.

Barely able to recover. And find footing. His hand grabbing onto a large concrete slab to stop himself from being sent flying from intense storm like winds.

He could only watch caster fight-

_"Who is he fighting?!"_

However, he did not know who was behind the attack.  
Even with the supposed perpetrator fighting his servant. They were nothing but a blur to him.

Nay, he was a capable magus. He could observe Caster fight. His speed matched his stat.

What he could not observe-  
What he could not see properly-  
Appeared nothing but an intense blur.

A servant whose speed was ridiculous much like Caster's strength was unimaginable.

It was a blessing that his servant held such strength, if not he might not be able to react to the enemy's attack.

_"But how did it attack without being noticed?! No... Caster noticed it and defended me. So, the question is why?!"_

Gestalt had planned to have Caster act as bait. That was true, but he would never do so in his building.  
Despite his exchange with Caster, the discussion was only based on the idea of other magus who would aim for his life as he held an unnatural number of them.  
Not on servant's and enemy master, the only possible foe to face caster, as the war had yet to officially begin!

_"They stropped? No. Someone's stopping the wind."_

It had come suddenly. The wind had stopped. But the battle between Caster and the unknown servant continued.

He shifted his gaze about, sensing the source of the sudden bubble of safety created. Standing up to look at the woman before him.

"Ah. So that's why."

The woman before him had a oddly pale coloring. Yet her eyes and hair displayed a row of color. Switching on the fly as it dazzled him for observing a rainbow. Her clothes were dark however, something one could imagine on a fancy doll.

"Die."

And so, he quickly leaped away. An explosion forming where he once stood. Flames spewing intending to harm him.

"Shields!"

And then a wall crashed before him. Protecting him from the flames.

"Your magecraft is annoying as ever."

This woman knew what form of magic he was using.  
It did not follow the traditions of the Touhsaka household and made possible through his origin.

His being was a vault, a container to which he filled with relics and objects.  
Thus he stored his collection within himself, which in another way, could release what he had.

In a way, his body was a tool that carried and released what was needed now.

"Darling. Honey. Dear."

"Shut up."

The wall moved as Gestalt ran.  
For the wall that had endured the explosion of before was destroyed.  
In fact the attack had cut through the building leaving it in half.  
It was a blade of air which destroyed his defences so easily.

"Ymir we can talk like adults, can't we?!"

Of course. The wall soon vanished. Returned to his being as he lied on the floor crawling backwards.

He could do only this in front of the one who could create a bounded field so powerful it could easily deal with the forces of the servant outside, not to mention cut this building in half from top down.

"You will find a sly way out if I did."

_"So, you're just going to kill me like a pest?!"_

It should have been foreseen in his situation. He did trick her into marriage. He did make it official. Though he had planned to smoothen things out to avoid this situation, the grail war had come to make it impossible. If she was chosen as master, surely her buttons were pushed too much.

She was one who preferred solitude and tranquillity far too much, understandably so in her situation.

"Die."

And so once more.  
An invisible blade of air came down at him.

"Master!"

Caster shouted, the air visibly shattering as he flew through the air with his violin gone. Replaced with an axe with strings along it's handle to the other end.

And he strung it.  
Lightning running down from the sky which so abruptly interrupted and disperse the blade of air.

"Come back!"

The enemy was quick to follow.  
However it seemed like the distance created was to great.  
As once caster had landed; he wasted no time strumming his weapon.  
His axe was like a guitar in this situation.

"Guh!"

Yet just like that.  
The enemy was unable to move forward towards caster.  
A sudden storm forming attempting to draw the assailant in.  
Lightning fell down attempting to strike them.  
A blazing inferno consuming the ground.  
Spikes of earth rose with intent to impale.

"Damn it!"

The assailant was forced to retreat. Their great speed was used to escape nearly all of those obstacles and return to the only safe location on the building.  
Near Ymir whose area seemed completely unaffected by the surrounding disaster.

"... How?"

Ymir simply asked the servant that Gestalt could finally observe as she arrived to a standstill.

Yes, a woman with blonde and green hair. Yet a bride like veil and a blue dress wielding a massive blade which matched her height and size.

"A blade of air interrupted us. He was able to use that opening to push me back."

"Ah."

The failure of holding the servant back from interfering wss caused as a result of her own actions.  
A blessing to Gestalt who was now standing on a platform of rock risen out of danger of the ruined surrounding as caster joined him via a simple leap.

"Oh, thank god you made it in time..."

"Master. We are still in danger."

"Yeah. We're absolutely dead."

"... Excuse... me?"

Caster appeared confused at Gestalt. That is understandable in his standing.  
The opponent was clearly a saber. Yet his spells, the attacks performed via his instruments, were effective.  
Even if he was now caught in a clash with saber, he could use their distance to play his instrument and overwhelm the enemy.

"Ymir's universe hasn't been destroyed."

"... Are you saying that the area around that woman is under complete control?"

Caster's train of thought were now on Ymir. And now that he held a moment to observe the situation, letting shock pass from noticing that there lied a master before them, but one unhurt by the spells not even saber could cancel out.

"Then I'll have to use my noble phantasm."

"... Oh right. It's classified as Anti-world. We actually might win if you get close then."

Caster did not want to use it.  
As it would destroy the world easily if not careful.  
But if an opponent had complete control over a certain space. Then he must destroy that space itself.

"Saber, why haven't you used your full abilities yet?"

Ymir was in a conversation of her own with saber while Gestalt and caster communicated their way of winning.

"I have been. But that caster... Each time he defends against my blow, my attack is cancelled with an equally powerful one."

Saber had easily used her sword and unique attack to destroy the building. She had been doing too same against caster yet do damage was being done nor was there any evidence of her attacks being used as they were cancelled out.

"I see. Then each time his weapon makes a noise, a spell is used to counter your attack."

Yes.  
Saber's sword was unique as hidden as much as it was in front of Caster and his master.  
Yes, that was indeed the ability of caster to which she had easily come to realization. It wasn't true deduction. It was the bounded field around her which spelled it out for her.

An aspect most would not realize.

"Then i will cancel them out. You shall kill caster and his master in that moment."

"Understood."

And so, both parties were prepared to fight.

Until the sky cracked and something flew down. Landing in between the 2 and causing the building to creak ominously now that it was cut in half. A cloud of smoke stops both master and servants from attacking.

"Seriously. I had to drop my meal mid-way and come here. So, let's get this over so i can rush back."

As the smoke cleared to both parties.  
A horse, lacking any skin stood between the 2 on what is now a clear battlefield. Its flesh being the only thing visible along with the woman in blackish armor on top of it. Holding onto a spear of which she held in grasp. Her face deformed by a scar that covered half of it and her long purple flowing hair through the air.

"Rider!"

"Oh Caster. I didn't even no-"

"Look out!"

Saber had struck her.  
It had cleanly hit Rider's neck using her monstrous speed that required an equally monstrous strength to even be able to react.  
To make it worst, the sword had unleashed an explosion.  
An infernal blue light had seemingly caused a blow powerful enough o destroy more of the building on the opposing end of the building of her strike, even causing the other half to collapse.

"Shit! We lost rid-"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

But the smoke create from the blow was blown away by the laughter.  
Saber stood there, seemingly unable to pull her sword away from the hand holding it against the neck belonging to that very hand.

"BRUTAL BUT EFFICIENT! FINALLY, A PROPER HERO STANDS IN FRONT OF ME BUT INTENTION TO WIN AND SURVIVE OVER HONOR AND GLORY!"

Rider seemed utterly unaffected.  
Though that came at a prize that silenced both parties.  
A scale like Armor covered her body, protecting her from the explosion and sword.

_"How?!"_

Saber's face displayed shock.  
And horror at the rider class servant.

_"My spells ignore magic resistance! They can even match caster!"_

Fused with great speed and her own natural strength and nearly all of her blows should be impossible to endure. Caster held abnormal strength and was able to cancel out the spells. Even then, she could assume that the spell did most of the work.

Yet Rider laughed it off.  
Taken the blow where it should be the most dangerous.

"What's wrong saber? Did you catch cold feet?"

Once more, rider seemed uncaring of the events.  
The face of horror from saber having soured her mood.  
But her words were enough to send saber back to normal.

"No-!"

And so, her sword exploded with numerous elements. None seemingly affecting rider as she lifted her spear.

"Guess it's over fast. That's a shame."

Rider had expected saber to release her weapon. But it would be no better than defeat itself.  
Without that sword, even with her great speed.  
She would be vastly less dangerous to face.  
Using her noble phantasm so soon would leave her open to have her weakness exploited by both enemy servant, or one if it actually killed rider.

Her struggling to recover the sword is the most viable choice if not stupid for her soon to be death.

"You wish!"

But electricity sparked from the blade.  
And rider shouted releasing the blade letting saber retreat back to Ymir's side who was prepared to intervene.

"Ah fuck! That stung!"

"Rider! Quickly before they run!"

Caster was quick to string his guitar, once more wind and water swirling as a bullet towards Saber and her master.  
Yet it was so easily countered by an explosive ball of flame.

"On it!"

But it gave time for rider to rush at Saber. Displaying incredible speed on her steed. Caster could assume that she held the same speed as the enemy before them.

"Don't!"

However, Gestalt voiced against their reaction.  
No, it was towards saber who's sword had been stabbed into the floor.

The entire building suffered it glowed, the material breaking apart as bluish light emanated through it.

"Shatter!"

And so, the building exploded. The entirety of it seemingly expanding and breaking apart outwards as bluish flames spread.

Caster held no choice but to shift his attention to the building. Playing his instrument to save his master, reduce the damage the building would cause by having all collapse to the ground instead of propelled away like projectiles of a grenade and save any bystanders below.

Rider had not cared. Her steed was able to move through the air as though it was on ground. So, she continued head on straight through the explosion. Any rubble or remain of the building would shatter in the way.

Saber and Ymir were generally intact. Ymir easily so as she was walking away, the air around her feet seemed to have crystallized and remain in mid-air, letting her perform an escape without need for her servant.

Necessary for saber stood her ground or in this case, dashed at Rider, destroying a large chunk of a piece of rubble sent flying from the building.

Her blade crashed against rider's spear leaving her in a stand still.  
Rider could not ignore saber's blade anymore, she had discovered one of the weaknesses of her noble phantasm, the Armor.

That said saber did not need to try and slay her down. If she did, once her master had left, she would be forced to deal with both servants.  
And so her blade expelled a powerful wave of air. As though standing up in front of a bomb.

This didn't affect Rider in the slightest. However, it gave saber the chance to move about despite the lack of footing from the now destroyed building. She could even make use of the debris as cover.

"Predictable."

Rider however would not waste a chance to chase the master. She still could not allow saber to attack her, leaving a single choice.

"Take this!"

She threw the spear.  
Easily hitting saber if only her blade and sending her further away, on the opposite end of the building.  
She needn't kill the servant, only the master in the end.

"Your next!"

And so, she found herself atop Ymir. Materializing a blade and swinging it down on her.

A shadow on the opposite end seemingly forming within the Ymir's space, assassin had arrived nearly as soon rider did, however it had remained within the shadows in wait for an opportunity.

It now had it, for in the position it was in, he could kill Ymir having bypassed her barrier should she kill Rider. And should she be killing, Rider's Armor would not protect her from its attack.

A sure to kill position.

_"Now. Kill each other and offer me that opportunity!"_

Its blade was ready, hidden within that shadow along with itself. The fatal mistake as his presence concealment decreased as a result, his killing intent radiating into Rider's mind.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY-!"

And so, Rider threw her sword, over Ymir's shoulder and into the shadow as Ymir struck Rider with lightning, spears of lightning striking her and sending her flying back, though as soon as that blow had sent her flying, the horse of which she rode on disappeared.

Assassin wasn't struck. However, because of this it had to move. For lightning rained behind Ymir as well. After all, the space around Ymir would have obviously took notice of the oddity within Rider's action and conclude something was off.

Its opportunity was lost. But no matter, if Rider was able to notice it's killing intent then it would simply not reveal it till the absolute last moment. But for now, it needed to retreat as Ymir left the area, the space around her now hiding her from the area, having failed to kill her target and Rider who was shouting at her from Caster's magic that kept her from crashing.


	9. Night 1 : Alliance

"Oh this is delicious!"

The homunculus cried in surprise.  
The second was quick to jump afterwards.

"Wow wow, Emma calm down there's still more from where that came from."

Xin was quick to calm her down.  
After all there was his servant and partner nearby.

"Why did you name... The homunculus?"

Clara asked, her eyes seemingly staring at him with daggers to the point he ended up flinching.

"C'mon Master~ It's going to make it easier to tell each other apart. Plus, it's not like it's going to harm anyone. Ah! Hey waiter, 1 more bottle of whiskey!"

"Hey, no shouting Lancer. People will start to look at us."

Yes. There were other people present on top of those 2.  
Xiu however didn't care about them staring.  
They were bound to draw attention.

"Ugh... Why did i accept coming to this restaurant?"

Yes, they were sitting in a Japanese restaurant, a teppanyaki to be precise.  
A choice she began regretting as those present lacked any form of manner aside from Xin.

"C'mon. Told you it's fun got to relax those muscles before your face starts to wrinkle up."

"Xin can we have more?"

"Of course, Emily! Excuse me could you give us 2 more?!"

"Don't ignore me!"

Clara had spoken, but her words were completely ignored by the group.  
It was understandable after all.

They had just arrive so the war shouldn't have started yet.  
Even if the grail was stolen, the church would maintain strict regulation to control the damage.  
So Xin had invited lancer and Clara to eat at a restaurant on behalf of the homunculus.  
He wanted to help them experience some joy in the end, even if it was brief.  
So they would ignore the negative aspects of their discussion and enjoy the positive.

"Clara's no fun."

"Is she what you call a mom friend?"

"No wonder she's single."

"Hey hey you all might die at her hand in this war."

The homunculus and servant had thrown insults at her.  
Well not literally but that would be what Clara felt upon hearing those words.  
And so she removed her glasses and slammed her hand on the table.

"I'll show you fun! I'll give you the best sake this place has! Waiter, bring me the sake menu!"

"Oh. Seems like it's true that you had travelled to Japan huh."

"Now you're the one shouting..."

"Oh, she's serious, she's serious."

"She'll get us all drunk though. Isn't that dangerous?"

While the servant appeared impressed that his master had a refined taste for sake.  
Xin was now the one worrying about the reaction the usual cold magus gave.  
Emma seemingly sheering that she'll get them all a drink though Emily appeared worried about excessive drinking.  
They still had a war coming next day.

"Hm?"

However, the once smiling face of Xin had disappeared as someone entered the restaurant.  
Passing their table and heading to another away from them.  
It seemed like lancer and Clara had picked up on his change.

"Servant?"

"... Seems like my senses aren't wrong. A servant and an extraordinary master."

Clara eyes squinted at him.  
It wasn't because she doubted him. In fact she had put complete faith in the man who's demeanour had change to the serious.  
He was different from normal magus or human, as in he was far more experienced in nearly all aspects a living being could go through.  
An attempt to reach the root by experiencing the world and transcending it.

"How much?"

"About 10 average magus combined into 1. He will outmatch you in terms of magecraft. Thankfully he doesn't appear to be one who wants to reach the root via physical ability."

"I'll have a spirit observe them."

It was an opportunity like none other to have a heads up on an enemy.  
However an arm wrapped around the both of their necks pulling them closer.

"Stop being so tense you 2. We'll get spotted. Plus, we're not here for that so consider it as a secondary objective."

Lancer was trying to loosen them up.  
They had drawn more attention than ever now that they suddenly all quiet, it would make it obvious to the magus who was spying on them.

"Plus, Emma and Emily haven't gotten their fill yet right?!"

And so, having them turn to look at the 2 homunculus, they didn't display any of their worries.  
Instead they were eating while staring at the both of them, clearly confused what was happening.

"Got it? Now back to the sake!"

Lancer would thus quickly deal with the tense atmosphere that grew due to the guest's arrival.  
They needed to maintain appearance and casualness in order to effectively spy on them which meant that they needed to continue having 'fun'.

"Thank you for the menu. Could you leave me be till I have made my order?"

And so, Clara would receive the menu. Sending thw waiter away, she would be quick to hide her face behind the menu as Xin would now continue to keep the atmosphere going as her partner began spying on their target.

A ghost emerging by her side. A silhouette in which was an artificial spirit. An 'evil spirit' as many would assume. Though it certainly was artificial due to the fact that it wasn't a proper soul from one who had just died and created instead through mage craft.

Thus, it was a 'weak' spirit who could only haunt. To go about and learn. A form of familiar to Clara who could see and hear through it. And thus, the spirit would travel through the restaurant reaching the room of the master and servant.

It was all too easy as there was no bounded field, something that could not be placed at a moment's notice. And thus, to avoid their notice it was quick to dive and 'haunt' an object... And that would be the phone. An object of which would normally always be within grasp range.

Of course, to a normal mage that should be apparent that something was hidden within their presence and could probably deal with it fast. However, this was the advantage of Clara's artificial spirit. Being not a proper spirit, it would simply be a form of magical energy.

Thus, the only means to notice it would be to search for such spirits constantly or to be a mage specialized in the aspect of the dead.  
Not that such measures was necessary with the nameless master.

"What's wrong Lucy...? Nothing? Ah, are you interested in having that sure?"

"Man. That was surprising that you managed to carry out that online deal. I didn't expect you to get so much."

"Dad, I told you to think about what you could do online... Maybe next time you'll stop complaining to me that I'm always online."

"I mean. You're addicted to those comics, aren't you?"

"... You guys never listen."

It seemed like the servant had noticed. Actually, causing Clara to worry. But those were brushed aside as the master managed to change the subject.  
But in the end it seemed like a simple family meal... Without a mother.

"Done?"

"Done."

And thus, Clara would close the book. Having now placed the spirit, she only needed to share half of her time to processing what the spirit was sending to her.  
And so the group would be able to stalk and follow the master to their workshop or even learn valuable information.

Or so thar was supposed to be the case as the meals came and as the night continued.  
Their fun was midway cancelled as the earth shook.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"AN EARTHQUAKE?! HERE?!"

The restaurant was quick to panic.  
But the staff of the restaurant would begin guiding them out of the restaurant and building.  
Even if the region was free of earthquakes, flooding and volcano eruptions. The danger of a fire was still common.  
Though in a case like this, no one expected the explosion to occur at the same time.  
The nameless master and servant would be one of the first out as it seemed they were treated as VIP while lancer and the others were grouped with the primary guest.  
This technically made it easier for them to follow from behind and see what the pair could do but... Once outside it seemed like their attention all turned to the obvious.

"Oh my god!"

"That tower is coming down!"

"Holy shit! It really blew up!"

They were all bearing witness of a tower of nearly 50 or so floor upper part erupting to pieces.  
The lower floors were crumbling under the force of the explosion.  
It even seemed as though it had been cut into 4 to simplify the result.

"Everyone please calm down and follow our lead! We will be bringing you to a safe zone! Please do not leave before we have guaranteed your safety!"

The surrounding area were being evacuated. To avoid possibly being in a building set aflame or rigged to explosion due to the current times.

But to the nameless master it seems like they would be leaving early deciding to play it safer and avoid what was clearly the result of 2 servant's fighting.  
Clara and Xin being quick to follow.

""L-lancer!"" The homunculus cried out in shock as they were lifted and carried onto his shoulders.

Following close behind Xin and Clara, the cops and employees had tried to stop them but Clara's magecraft was quick to deal with them.

"Let us through!"

"Understood!"

Hypnotization.  
Clara was well aware now that the nameless master could perform this, more precisely, the servant.  
And while she couldn't do it perfectly, she could simply cause individual to move to her will if she performed it in a rush like such.  
Causing the police to move aside and let the group make it to their car.

Even if lancer could easily keep up with the car of the nameless master, the duo master and succubus could not... Well, Clara mainly.

"Get us out of here quickly!"

"Trying!"

The reason why they were in such a rush was not because they could lose their master early. But because they themselves ran the risk of being discovered now.  
If the invisible enemy discovered them then they would be on the struggling end.

But it seemed like no servant was following them. And with the information sharing from the ghost, the group could follow along from a distance the nameless master. They simply had to roll slowly, and they would be able to find where he lived and use it against him.

"Hm? We're being followed?"

But naturally that wasn't going to happen so smoothly. Clara releasing a groan as she could see the message had sent to their master.  
Even when following the roads, there would be area's more isolated from public view and it seemed that as she feared, the master and servant would leave the vehicle having hypnotized what she assumed was the master's parents further.

"Better stop now."

And so, she stated. Causing Xin to park the car on the side of the road. A natural reaction as they wanted to avoid having their enemy know their plate number unlike them. They could track it easily with enough time but the same could be done to them. Thus Clara, Xin and lancer would leave the car on the side alone for a time.  
The homunculus remaining within as they prepared a bounded field to maintain secrecy of the war and in the event of a fight, contain the damage. A bounded filed thar simply acted as a different space overlaid on top an existing one was the best in this situation as easily as it was to break in compared to breaking out.

"I take it back. The master isn't an extremely capable magus."

Xin said to Clara. Not needing further clarification as everyone present could agree and understand.  
If the enemy master was as capable as his magic crest and magic circuits told, then a bounded field would have been placed far sooner forcing them to play into the others hand.

"I'll take the lead."

Lancer spoke with Clara following, Xin being right behind as he was the only capable individual of defending against powerful threats or surprises should lancer be incapable of. His lance appearing next to him, the one that Clara was unsure of as it appeared as a mangled and messed up slab of steel. An art of metal made to look like lightning was the sort of impression she had of the weapon.

"Seems like they were kind enough to wait."

And so, the group would come face to face with the opposing master and servant duo. 'Lucy' having yet to take on a servant form or summoning their weapon.

"Let's speak of an alliance."

However, neither Clara or Xin were first to speak. Instead it was the opposing master. It was as though he was trying to signify that he held the position of power in the war.

"Hey hey... Just because there was a servant battle just before. Doesn't mean we were the one to start it."

It seemed like Xin assumed that the nameless master had thought of them as the one behind the fight that had broken out. And could tell easily that the boy held no battle experience.

"Not to mention we are the ones in power since we could attack your family-"

Xin and Clara could observe the paling of his skin.  
Clearly, they held the power and authority here. If anything, they could simply ask the boy to hand over his servant with how easily frightened he was.  
However they expected not the reaction that followed.

"BERSERKER!"

**"[][][][][][][][][]"**

Lucy, Berseker from now on, took a step forward releasing a cry as loud as could be.  
It was a cry loud enough to split the earth and inflict a sort of primal fear in Xin and Clara who stood by.  
Lancer was even quick to raise his spear in a defensive manner before...

Clashing.  
Berserker standing in front of lancer her fist having collided with the spear he held.  
Followed by the explosive sound of the road being destroyed along with their surrounding as lancer defended himself against the blow.  
Clara and Xin skidding away while the nameless master stood still.

"Shit you're strong-!"

Lancer couldn't help but cursed as even when guarding, he felt as though he would be sent flying was it not for a skill of his. The 'unmoving' making him unable to be displaced through any means. Thus, he was able to hold against the claws of berserker which held so much power.

"And here I have to pull the big guns!"

And so forced to use his skills early.  
Lightening exploded from his body as he now easily pushed back against Berserker's fist.  
The explosive force coming from his body overpowering the servant who would have so casually sent him flying despite his great strength.

Yet despite the push back, berserker was quick to stop.  
Her clothes ripped apart as tendrils erupted from her back along with wings.  
Digging into the ground, they easily stop her from flying, her body blackening as her form became less and less human.

"**[][][][][][][][][]"**

**A**nd like some sort bungee cord, the tendrils snapped back, sending her forwards towards lancer.  
However, lancer had long prepared himself by then, guarded and in position unlike before in which he reacted in a panic.

"Take this!"

His spear erupted in lightning as he thrusts it forwards.  
Berserker reacting to it as his movements left little to the imagination, lifting her scaled hand like claw to block it and push it aside.

"...!?"

But instead the spear easily pierced through the said hand and shoulder.  
Lancer's spear was nothing simple, a divine spear of a powerful deity, it would destroy anything in the world, even gods.  
But it didn't stop berserker in the slightest, her body twisting and shifting to hold it within her shoulder and arm leaving him wide open for a blow.  
But once more Lancer was all too confident as he allowed the blow to approach.

_"Deliver that blow so I can kill your and reap off that head of yours!"_

Lancer held a noble phantasm which nullified damage. Requiring certain conditions or power and skills, damage would never reach beyond mere scratches.

Yet another unexpected event occurred as Lancer was the one spilling blood.  
Berserker's claw easily piercing through his stomach and spine.

"H-how?! No one should have that level of authority!"

The damage received was one without resistance. Thus the requirements were met in order to damage him.  
But such realization was fatal as despite his defensive disposition, he did not possess 'battle continuation' like other servants.  
Thus berserker was quick to remove her claw from his stomach and aim for his heart.

"But fat chance I'm down with that!"

To berserker's surprise, lancer had been healed and was thus able to duck under the blow.  
Catching her face and slamming it down.

"Lancer, please be more cautious in the future."

Clara had been the one to speak as she kept her hand raised.  
Magic flowing from her fingers towards lancer. It was the reason why she was present despite being a master.  
Being a specialist, augmenting or even healing spiritual bodies was simple.  
Thus even if a servant was weaker in some aspect or was receiving wounds.  
They would be able to deal with any servant as long as the timing was correct.

"And you should admit defeat now."

Berserker's gave turned on over to her master.  
The nameless boy being strangled and caught by Xin who had passed by them during the small exchange lancer had.  
For while Clara could make their servant virtually undefeatable, Xin was one capable of facing off against powerful beings, and while certainly yet to be on the level of a servant on his own, it was well. Enough to stand his ground.

"Call of your servant or I snap your neck."

The nameless boy and berserker were once more at a disadvantageous position.  
This time their life was on the line... Or so it seemed.

"I had tried to stop her..."

The nameless master's words confused Xin.  
Understandably, the servant was usually always under control of a master and one of his quality should at least be able to force their servant into position.  
The confusion was for the Nameless master as well, as just before the exchange he had finally understood her but for one word...

_"I shall not."_

And much to Lancer's hope of being able to finish it quickly.  
Berseker's body shifted once more, easily bulking forcing his grip to be released.

"Shit!"

He attempted to control or to send her flying in another direction.  
But her body had become like fur and easily slipped out of his spears presence within her.  
In fact a bright blue flame consumed him earning agonizing scream as his noble phantasm did little to guard him.

"Lancer?!"

Clara was quick to heal him, leaving Xin to quickly leap away from the master as the sea of fur dashed at him.  
Any moment later and he would have died, such instincts pushed him to prioritize retreat instead of defeating of the nameless master who coughed for air.

"Fuck! It's an actual beast!"

Clara and Xin were quick to realize what his words meant.  
That the servant was a monster who's standards did not fit the norm.  
The fact that it had turned into a massive furry dog like animal had match their expectations.  
And a top of it was the nameless master who was clinging onto it.  
A roar escaped the beast as lancer prepared himself for battle but both were left stunned by the declaration among one of them.

"Let's make an alliance!"

Xin declared with a smile.  
Clara gasping in shock at what she heard yet berserker and lancer remained ever still.

"Why?!"

Clara asked as Xin appeared all the more excited for their exchange. But as he glanced on over to Clara, her reaction told her plenty of reason why.

"... Our magecraft has been tapped into. Or more like our magic crest. I ended up only realizing it when my memories were being messed with."

Berserker, despite its existence as something without logic was a servant capable of casting power magic.  
The reason why lancer was able to match berserker while holding back was all due to berserker doing the same in order to remove the influence of both the masters of lancer and their far off support.  
With this neither would be able to support lancer as they should.

"If we fight, lancer and berserker will meet mutual destruction."

As masters representing of Einzbern household, they could not lose.  
They could not lose as a result less they were willing to pay the price.

Clara's gaze however was all too heavy to accept that price.

"No. I refuse!"

The nameless master however, would not take this chance to reconcile with them.  
He was not as knowledgeable about magic or magecraft and thus could only see this moment as the most important.  
Before they could prepare against Berserker or spread information on him or his servant.  
Not to mention that he had used Berserker to obtain all the money he ever needed.  
There was no need for him to win the war when he had a proper back up, he could take this lost unlike them.

"I knew it... Lancer it seems like it just you and me!"

And it seems like Xin had expected this.  
And it was expected of him, what was unexpected would be the fact that he would stay in battle despite having magecraft limited or maybe even sealed off completely.

**"[][][][][][][][][][]"**

Yet berserker would not move to fight them, instead reducing the size and turning back to its more humanoid self, clothing undamaged despite the exchange as she clearly intended differently.

"A servant who does the opposite that the master desires..."

Clara seemed to have understood this much sooner than the nameless master.  
Forced to deal with the fact his servant would not listen to him on the more important matter of the war.  
Lancer being second to lower his guard even in Xin himself did not.

**"[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]"**

Berserker however continued to speak in a language that no one present seemed to understand...

"I got it. I'll promise that much under my true name."

"Lancer?!"

Though it seemed, only lancer could understand berserker's words. Astonishing Xin and Clara who were the ones who should be setting up the terms.

"Nameless kid. You're lucky, it seemed like your servant actually cares about your safety first and foremost."

And it appeared that berserker had tried to communicate for the protection of her master.  
Furthermore confusing Xin as Berserker could have lost him if he had even put some of his strength into killing him when he held him hostage.  
But with a sigh, he would nod.

"Then let's start writing the geis contract..."


	10. Past - Night 1 : Gathered

I had obeyed my master and waited on this lonely path. While I could fit the archetype of an assassin, I do not prefer it in the slightest. My shinobi training and knowledge was for the broadening of my horizon, not for the purposes of using them on people and slay them from the shadows. I am thankful my master did not follow me, for surely he would have forced me to fight with cowardliness. But as I wait seated upon this path. The roar of a machine echoes to my ear.

I stand up, my one eye glancing down the road as a vehicle comes to sight. It so unbearably slow.

"Your clothes... You don't seemed to be all to bothered to hide that you're a servant."

A woman calls out to me as I stand. Drawing my katana as I stand before her. She is a beauty with her crimson hair, even if it appears all to long for her own good and that her suit hides to much of her skin.

"You are correct. My class is Assassin and my name is Yagyū Jūbei Mitsuyoshi."

"... You aren't serious are you-"

"Master. She is telling the truth. To think you would be that unable to hide your identity. I pity you Jubei."

"Your pity is not needed. If I were to hide both my eyes I would not be able to fight against servants... Your class?"

I question the man that materializes behind the woman, he who strolls to stand before her in his grand splendor. I do not need to clash my blade with him, I am able to perceive is capabilities. With such strength... would he not be a berserker? He holds not even a weapon. And certain aspect of him give me the impression of a mythological being.

But despite his physic eluding me of his class and nature. His appearance stood out. Clothed in all black like suit yet decor with golden, even below his eyes, there are scale like gold decor present. Upon his shoulders were 2 capes and upon his waist, a handle like blade but having no object or section extending out of it. Though he seems to be from parts of which the skin is of a darker color, even if his eyes appear to be purple and hair with a tint of blue.

"Saber. My name is-"

"Do not bother. You will lose your life to my blade if you do Saber."

I warn saber not to reveal himself. Unlike him, he surely does with an abundance of mystery to his skills. I simply require to worry about the outlined abilities they might be able to deduce from my name, but not of the abilities I hold that none have been able to bear witness to on my travels.

"Master... I request that you return to the automobile."

He speaks, being careful as not to reveal the name of his mater. And I am caught off guard as instead of grasping at the object like handle at his waist, he reaches to one of his capes on his shoulders and... ripping a part of the cloak, revealing now a sword in his grasp like rapier.

"I see. Your cape holds your weapons."

"No. Your statement in all it's nature is false."

"Why would you reveal that to me, Saber?"

"Consider it as a gesture of kindness for revealing your identity. I shall correct you whenever I can-"

But he does not wait for me to perform the first move. Leaping forwards, he closes the distance between me and the vehicle at the speed of light.

But his movement does not escape my eye, with a swing, I am swiftly capable of parrying his blade catching him opening his eyes widely with shock. But I hold no joy, his sword skill is non existent. He is but a brute swinging around the blade.

"I am disappointed by you, Saber-!"

I am quicker then he can react it seems, or my skills leave him all to confused. Despite his skill with the sword, what disguises as skill due to his brutish strength, I am capable of moving in between him and his blade, striking him down with my sword.

"Saber!"

I am still. Disappointed by how quick I was able to ki-

"Gah!"

I am struck with the foot of saber, though I have guarded against it, I am sent flying due to the great strength behind it. I have even jumped in order to reduce the strain it has left in my arms. Though I have no trouble recovering and landing down on the ground. Looking back at Saber, I see that my blade has done nothing but cut across the chest of his clothing.

"A noble phantasm which protects the body... is it?"

"In part."

He... seems to be smiling.

"I have met but a few who can endure my strength. Either through magic, their might or their tenacity. You are the first to have ever used skills against me."

He readies himself against me, showing me in even slower motion that he is ready to pounce.

"Display it to me in even greater detail. My first human that can handle my strength."

He thus pounces at me. With strength that he did not have before. I have no choice but to use the skills of which the grail has given me, my blade and body moving at great speeds. It is no different from the few techniques in which I cut apart my foes in a single breath. My blade clashes with his only for a moment, before I exploit his lack of skills to parry the blade. Though I have no choice but to perform the following.

"?!"

I have kicked him. In the middle of dodging his blade and parrying his blows. I have landed a blow straight against his face with my foot. As he would not hesitate to use his body as a weapon. I am sure his master must be complaining that Jubei would never perform such an act.

It matters not as I am free to perform another sword swing upon him. As even if he does not seem to take damage, he is affected upon by outside forces. Even as he tries to guard it, his skills are lacking and I am able to so casually redirect my swing across his stomach. Or so I wish as he opened his mouth release a flame like beam before me. Consuming me in my attempt to cut him.

His breath is so powerful that I can perceive it reaching at the moutains away and destroying them to smithereens in an array of explosions after coming in contact with that flame. It would not be all to far to say that it is as powerful as a noble phantasm of the highest caliber. I am thankful of my shinobi techniques of substitution as I have managed to leave a wood log behind in where I stood before.

Letting me swing the rest of my blade across his back. My former skill making quick work of his defenses as it mattered not what stood against my blade. I would always find a way to cut them. And thus I watch carefully this time as my blade slides across his back spilling his blood as his breath comes to a stop.

"SABER!"

His master is filled with true horror. Thus I now know that my cut was effective. It will only be a moment before his body falls into 2-

"You underestimate my shell, Assassin."

I am once more forced to guard his blade. But this time I am not able to avoid the pressure.. no he has grown stronger once more. So strong in fact I blow right into the mountain side by the road. My arms feel as though they are about to break apart after that one clash. But I am thankful that servants are only damaged by magical means.

As I get out from the newly made crater, I see saber, standing seemingly unaffected by my blade cutting... No, it was effective.

"Those are not capes. Are they? My blade thus only reached a small portion of your back."

"No. You have cut me cleanly in 2. However that seems to be an effect of a skill of yours, not your noble phantasm. Thus the damage was but a fraction of what it was."

I am unable to help myself but chuckle.

"You did not deny it. That means those capes are indeed wings."

He smiles back as the cape upon his back opens up. Revealing to be dragon like wings with blades acting like bones. But he retracts them a moment later.

"That will not change the fact I will go at you seriously now."

"Ah. But can your master handle you...?"

I glance on over to his master who has begun drinking from a vial... I am quick to return my attention to saber, observing him as I feel his body grow in power. More and more to the point they do not belong in the normal stat category of a servant capabilities. They are noble phantasms level capabilities. Easily reaching the EX level of stats.

"It seems your master is indeed able to handle it... As expected from someone who's body seem solely for the production of prana and utilizing vials of the prana banks... Very well then, Saber I shall fight you without restraint."

I feel myself boil with excitement, not for the fact I am fighting a skilled opponent, not because he is of extreme strength despite that being a part of it.

"With this I shall see if I can enter the league of dragon slayers-!"

And so I am the first to make a move. Without intending of holding my own abilities back and making the most of my skills. My blade rains down upon him from all direction and side, yet he is able to causally block them with his ridiculous speed, his strength may nearly destroy me if I even relax for a moment. I know now that I must simply continue cutting into him till either his master drops or he is cut down and unable to heal or that the damage I have dealt has reach the point he is unable to continue fighting.

He must simply strike me once and I will die. He simply requires me to slip up once, to show an opening or to have a single aspect of me imperfect and he will win this duel.

This is truly a challenge befitting of my skills and passion!

Yet as I fight on this deadly game, our fight is interrupted by the explosion in the sky. Saber and I cease our battle as a golden ship like arrow flied above our head, defending us from the missiles approaching from far off.

"It is best we retreat. Saber, may we continue this fight another time."

While Saber seems disappointed, he is quick to glance at his master before nodding to me. Understanding that our battle will not be finished tonight but he will be able to secure his master from the carnage before us.

And thus I disappear into the night, gazing at the woman in black upon that flying arrow.

[ * ]

I am disappointing. As I watch below me on my golden chariot the battle between saber and assassin. Both are an extreme of one path. Assassin going about the path of skill, where he is the greatest but lacking of anything else. While Saber is a brute with no skill but extreme power to make up for it.

I could see myself easily taking on the both at once, for a neutral path is the best, to have the strength to break through skills. To have the skill to break through strength. Forgoing either one will result in the following match where it can only be determined by outside factor... or luck.

"Hm... Archer seems to be finally forced into action by his master."

But yes. I feel the arrows of archer heading here now as I am not all but to distracted by the combat below me. In fact I had come here to make sure the show was not interrupted as dull as it would be.

"Very well. Let us see if your bow skills are of match or if I am capable of slaying you from here."

If he was simply skill. The power of my bow shall destroy it. If it is simply power. Then the technique will easily blow it away. With a mix of the 2 in balance I can deal with either extreme.

My demonic bow, made of a demonic snake erupts from my hand. For my body is the holster of all my weapons. It is vastly more effective then being limited to dirt of the ground or to one's surrounding.

Holding onto the bow, I string an arrow that came from my fingers. Pulling it back as stare down Archer who seem to have noticed me despite my illusions and presence concealment.

"Now, to duel."

And so I release my arrow. Traveling faster then the arrow of archer, heading to clash head on... yet those burning flaming arrows were not halted by mind in the slightest, the technique I have applied came from a god of combat yet it was unable to do anything, thus there was no way this was strength, simply extreme skill.

"Ah. I see. You are like the assasin, all skill but no strength!"

And so I prepare another arrow, my body glowing with many kinds of prana burst, if not all. And in the next moment. They fly, soaring faster then before but simply managing to collide with those arrows a top of the destroyed mountains, their explosions being of note even to saber and assassin who were far off.

"Ah. It seemed like I misunderstood. The technique is a noble phantasm."

I am quick to understand the means of which archer fights. And thus I am easily capable of countering them with my arrows. Even if sadly I am unable to pierce him eve knowing the general direction he comes from. For I cannot see him from where I am, he is not on japan but further... An island at the very tip of japan.

"But these arrows... What servant could possibly fire from that far?"

True archers in mythology were known for hitting the sun. Even if they do not fit the skillfulness of the person behind these arrows. I am forced to ponder who archer may be as I continue to shoot down the arrow that come... but it seems the battle below has come to an end due to my intervention. A sigh escaping my lips as I return to my seat.

"This was truly a disappointing night... I pray that lancer and caster are more amusing."


End file.
